Princes and Their Courtesans
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: This story is Ziam and Larry. Harry and Zayn are Princes. Niall once was a Prince/King. Liam is an Olympian kidnapped to become a courtesan. Louis was kidnapped to become a courtesan. This is their story. Also Jiall.
1. Chapter 1: Auction

**CHAPTER 1**

An overwhelming noise surrounded a square stage. Loud amounts being shouted out as cowering people were presented on stage, dressed as nicely as their sellers could afford, hands bound. The human products completely docile due to the opium their sellers had exposed them to, their small meek bodies unable to fight the tranquilizing affects.

A shrouded figure stood off to the side of the auction stage, none of the products sturring anything up inside of him. Slowly he moved to leave, expecting and accepting that no mildly interesting product would be presented.

"_Now, for our last and final product. A young specimen, legends say, that has fought and won fights against tens of men, all on his own. Strong, young, and full of stamina_," the Portuguese seller proclaimed, moving aside as two men dragged a third onto the stage.

The shrouded figure couldn't help the curiosity that sprouted up inside of him from just hearing such a bogus story. He moved back to his slightly concealed position, frowning when the product was dragged onto the stage by it's knees because it was completely unconscious.  
>When the Product felt the men's hands loosening their grip, their guards going down. The Product's brown eyes opened widely, wildly. The shrouded figure smirked and inched forward to watch the chaos that was about to ensue.<p>

The Product wiped it's head back, it's short brown curly locks falling back with it, the tanned chiseled chest exposed more so than before, the shirt a v down to where the belt was for loose fitting pants were, all clothing had obviously been white before the had brought the male onto the stage. His shoes were leather and leather strings holding them on, obviously the man was not accustomed to such attire on his feet.

"_This Product is said to be a descendent from great Greek gods! He has so much power inside of him that no man can take him down, I shall start the bids at 5,000!_" the Portuguese seller yelled loudly, people murmuring about the high price for such a docile specimen.

The Product stared up at his captors, though his hands were bound, the rest of his body was not. He jumped up hitting one man with his elbow, the other with his foot, causing the audience to jump with fright. The Products wild brown eyes darted around, stopping at the shrouded figure before looking around more, trying to figure out where they were.

The shrouded figure felt his stomach lurch with want, and slowly made his way around the back of the auction stage, slowly climbing up the stairs, knowing that he would have to make sure the product didn't get too out of hand.

"Where am I!"the Product yelled out in his foreign language. This caused the shrouded figure to pause his actions for a bit. This was the first time that the product was actually from England, or of English decent, never was a Product sold that wasn't from Africa or from the Southern America's.

"I'm not some slave or whore! I'm… Fuck… Where am I?" the Product's large brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly he was grabbed by the men he had previously knocked out, once again, hitting them with his shoulders, knocking them to the ground.

The shrouded figure moved quickly, knocking the Product down to the ground. He maneuvered to grab the Product's tied hands pulling them back so that the they were in pain, and unable to do any more violent acts. The figure moved down, his lips pressing against the Product's ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and stop hitting people. Now I'm going to buy you, but you mustn't attack me, I'm trying to help you. And frankly, I'm the only one that can speak your language," the shrouded figure spoke softly, soothingly into the Product's ear.  
>Soon the Product settled down from under the figure, allowing the figure to get off of him and help him to his feet. The Product tried to see under the figure's hood, to look at his eyes, but the figure turned away too quickly to see.<p>

"_I'll take him for 1500_," the figure said, "_you will not be able to sell him now that he has acted in such a violent way, take it or leave it."_

The Portuguese seller frowned and then laughed taking the money the figure handed out to him. "_Yes, yes of course! Take him, he's your problem now! No one can understand him anyway!" _the Portuguese man chortled waving the audience away.

"Come on, we must leave, no one must recognize me," The figure said dragging the Product to a carriage. He opened the door and shoved the Product inside before stepping inside himself, the carriage taking off quickly.

"What is your name?" The no longer shrouded figure asked. He'd taken off his hood, slowly removing the cape altogether. His hair was jet black sleek and towered on his head, his eyebrows the same jet black color. His eyes were a form of brown unknown to the Product, and they danced with amusement, and his skin was darker than the Product's own tanned skin. The man dressed accordingly, dark clothes, tight against his form, showing every muscle that the man had, the dark clothing bedazzled with small rhinestones that formed what might have been pictures.

"Liam James Payne," the Product replied glaring at the man in front of him. He figured he should have been more grateful, but he wasn't, not in the least. He didn't know what this man's intentions were with him, and he didn't care to find out. "Who are you?" He couldn't help himself from asking.

"I'm… I'm Prince Zayn Jawaad Malik of the Moors or Arabia, whichever you prefer," the man replied undoing the buttons that ran up his neck, exposing his body to his collarbone.

"Well fucking great, just what I need another Prince that think they are greater than shit," Liam grumbled crossing his arms as he glared out the window.

"Oh? You know other Princes? What do… Did you do for a living?" Zayn asked casually as he unbuttoned his sleeves.

"Well, I was training for this year's Olympics and I'm a troubadour in England's palace when I'm not training," Liam said his glare slowly dissipating as he glanced back at Zayn.

"You're an Olympian? That's quite a feat for an Englishman, and a troubadour at that! What do you excel at?" Zayn asked trying to show Liam how truly interested he was.

"I'm a runner, short distance, long distance, whatever, I'm good at it… No I'm great at it," Liam said with a smug smile, but it slowly turned into a frown.

"And how did you end up being sold to people to become a courtesan?" Zayn asked, reaching forward, dusting the dirt off of Liam, "You really are a clever man aren't you? Acting as if the opium had gotten to you, but we both know with your body size, opium can't affect you in anyway."

Liam's smug smirk appeared back on his face again, staring at the Prince's hands, watching where they put themselves. "I honestly have no idea, all I remember is sleeping in an inn before I left again the next day, and that night I was taken," Liam murmured, his eyebrows furrowing together in thought, "And ever since it's really been fade in fade out."

Zayn rested his hands on Liam's knees, tugging him to the edge of the seat, so that they were inches apart. "Well, you will be fine in a couple days, they probably injected you with opium because smelling it wasn't working."

Liam's face became hard as he stared back at Zayn, glaring with as much force as he could muster. The Prince just laughed at Liam and pulled away, leaning back into his seat. "Have you ever been to the desert?" Zayn asked, flicking a piece of dirt off of his pants.

Liam had pulled away, sitting with a slight slouch as he stared out the window, a firm frown planted on his face. It took a bit of time for Liam to look at Zayn, and shake his head before turning to look back out the window.

Zayn's amusement dissipated, all that was left was empathy and remorse for this poor man; his life had been taken away from him so abruptly. What he was meant to live for, what he was suppose to do with his life, was taken away from him, pulled out from under his feet.

"How old are you?" Zayn asked his lips turned down slightly, he honestly didn't want to know because of what had been removed from the man.

"I'm almost nineteen," Liam murmured staring down at his feet.

Zayn rubbed his face, and shook his head, people could be horrible some times, he knew now that he shouldn't treat his courtesans like they were below trash. They all could have been like Liam, working in the court as well as about to be a champion Olympian.

"I'm nineteen, just turned a couple months ago. Oh, Liam… You are too young to become a dried up whore," Zayn murmured grabbing the boy's face staring into his eyes with sorrow, "I won't let anyone use you, you shall be mine, and understand?"

Liam pressed his lips together about to bark at Zayn that he wasn't anyone's property, but the other was his age, and it was better than some old man preying on you and taking advantage of you. Slowly he complied nodding his head.

"I'm a virgin you know… I was almost married too," Liam murmured avoiding Zayn's eyes, "Well… I mean… I was, pretty sure I'm not now."

"They wouldn't sell you for such a high price if you weren't a virgin, they just made up that bull shit story to get you sellable, which doesn't make sense because no one wants a whore that'll fight back," Zayn said pulling away.

"I'm not a whore!" Liam snapped back.

"No of course not, I was just talking about whores in general," Zayn explained casually.

Liam leaned back and visibly relaxed glad to know that his virtue hadn't been taken along with his life and what he had lived for. Zayn began to pity the male more and more, he knew he needed to do something to make sure that the boy wasn't dying inside as much as he probably was. He wanted to keep Liam around because he intrigued him.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked slowly turning his head to turn his attention back to Zayn.

"We are headed across Spain to Barcelona where we will be taking a ship over to Turkey, where we shall be staying until I am required to complete the journey to Mecca, but until then, we shall be staying in my palace in Turkey," Zayn replied slowly, making sure he was correct with everything he said.

Liam nodded his head leaning back against the seat before spasming violently, his body convulsing. Zayn moved quickly, pushing Liam's shoulder's down on the bench, Zayn straddling the boy to keep him still.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zayn growled at him.

Liam glared up at Zayn who was almost laying on top of him. The boy had pinned his tied hands above his head and was still straddling him. Liam tried to kick the boy, but he wasn't as flexible as he wished and was unable to hit him, only buck up into him. This movement caused Zayn's dark brown eyes to widen and make him gasp, and looked down glaring at Liam again.

"Don't do that again if you know what's good for you," Zayn warned.

"Don't to what again? This?" Liam began to wiggling under Zayn, his newer version of his previous convulsing, "Or this?" Liam bucked up into Zayn again, making the older boy gasp again.

"Both! You could get yourself hurt or raped," Zayn grumbled slowly getting off of the male.

"Then get these damned ropes off of me," Liam said stretching his arms out in Zayn's face. Zayn glared at the hands and stared at the ropes.

"Do you think you want to try and take them off yourself before you have me cut them?" Zayn questioned pulling out a large knife.

Liam's hands darted back and he studied the ropes, glaring at them. He dropped his hands angrily in his lap, pressing his lips in a flat line. Zayn cocked a dark eyebrow spinning the knife in his hands. Liam held his hands away frowning, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"How long till we arrive in Barcelona?" Liam asked after a few minutes of silence. No matter how much he hated this situation, he couldn't just not talk to the man that probably saved his life.

"At the longest, a fortnight, if we're lucky, only a couple days," Zayn replied studying Liam now that he was closer. He was very masculine, very strong jaw line, very muscular, and a tanned body; his hair curly brown hair only added to the silly legend that he was a descendant of Greek gods.

"And then travel by ship to Turkey? How long will that take?" Liam asked his mind taking in all the information, trying to see if there was any chance of escape, his eyes darted to the door of the carriage.

"Less than a fortnight probably, if the winds are good," Zayn replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "You do understand that I will have to quote end quote 'claim' you. Or else my superior relatives, like my father, can take you as their own if I don't."

Liam stared down at his hands, staring at the ropes, wondering if there was just a simple way to slip the ropes off of his wrists. He glanced up at Zayn, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I am aware… Although I would like to prolong that event as long as possible, seeing as I'm a virgin still," Liam mumbled glancing down again, his tongue darting out to wipe his very dry lips.

"That is an understandable request, I will agree to that, but on my order, I hope that you will comply, and it just may be sooner than later. You never know whom we might run into," Zayn said, his lips twitching down in a sneer, his eyes darting out the windows.

Liam nodded his head solemnly, he would wish he was in better situations, but he kept reminding himself that he was in a better situation that he would have been had Zayn not been there. Liam made a guess that his virginity would not have lasted as long as it had, had Zayn not bought him and left him to his seller and the seller's minions.

They continued down cobbled and dirt roads until hours after dusk. The carriage stopped in front of a large, ostentatious, inn. Liam sat up straight, his brown eyes wide as he stared at the building. Zayn chuckled and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, we will be staying the night there, the driver shall get the room for us, so that we do not have to confront the Inn keeper and explain why you are in ropes. Unless you want to tell them were in the middle of foreplay," Zayn said with a wide smirk.

Liam's head whipped straightforward glaring at Zayn, contorting his face into an expression of disgust before he turned to the door of the carriage that was opening slowly. The driver was obviously being cautious, having seen Liam's earlier behavior when he was being auctioned off.

Zayn slowly stood up, and made his way out of the carriage, the driver watching Liam even closer when Zayn had his back on the boy. Zayn motioned Liam to come out of the car quickly, a kind smile planted on his face to encourage him, to make Liam trust him. Liam sighed quietly and made his way out of the carriage.

The Prince linked his arm with his courtesan, taking the key from the driver, and led him through the large Inn to where their room was, aside from the rest of the Inn. Zayn unlocked the door, leading the way in, letting go of Liam.

"Now please, don't jump out the windows, I'm becoming quite fond of you, and I'm not fond of just anyone," Zayn said, and Liam snorted, shaking his brown locks.

"I would never jump out a window, I'm not screwed royally yet," Liam retorted, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at Zayn, and cocked his eyebrows, telling him the puns were intended.

Zayn shook his head laughing and began to strip himself of his clothing, as he made his way into the bedroom, ignoring the living room completely. "Come Liam, you will not be sleeping on the couch, you'll be sleeping with me." Liam flushed darkly, but complied and stripped himself of his own clothing happily. He was not accustomed to being covered in dirt. And with that they settled themselves into bed together.


	2. Chapter 2: Exchange

**CHAPTER 2**

Louis stared out the window of the car, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He knew that he was no longer in Ireland, but for the life of him he couldn't think of any reason why Niall would be taking him to London, why they were entering the gates to the castle where the current royal family was staying in, the Styles.

"Niall?" Louis asked quietly, turning his attention to Niall who had been staring at Louis. Louis jumped back a bit when he saw that the blond had been looking at him.

"Yeah Lou?" Niall answered a knowing smirk flashing across his face.

"Why… Why are we at the Styles palace?" Louis asked.

"I'm having a meeting with Prince Harry," Niall said as the carriage stopped in front of the large palace doors.

"Then why am I with you?" Louis asked with a bit of mirth.

"When are you not with me?" Niall asked with a chuckle.

Louis tilted his head, nodding, "True." The carriage door was opened by the driver, Louis stepping out before Niall because of their ranking. The taller boy took the elder's hand and led him to the door that was opened, curly locks popping out. Green eyes widened as he saw the courtesan with the conquered Prince. He moved out of the door, arms wide smiling brightly at Niall.

"Niall! It's good to see you," Harry said smiling sardonically.

"Mmhmm, you said that when you conquered Ireland," Niall said pulling away from Louis, standing in front of Louis, hugging the mocking Harry.

"Well, you must realize that was my father's doing, I'm just the pretty face you got to deal with while that was all happening," Harry said with a smirk, brushing Niall's cheek. Niall pulled away from Harry quickly, Louis stopping him before he backed up into him. Harry noticed Louis again, winking at the male. "I think we have some business to attend to Horan. Shall we?"

Niall nodded and took Louis' hand in his own, following Harry into the palace. The boy led them into a large office. "The whore has to stay out of the room, for now," Harry said as he sat down in a chair.

Niall was about to protest, but ignored him turning around facing the older, but shorter male. He led him right back out the door, stepping out of the room quickly. He pecked Louis' lips before slipping back inside, shutting the door and sat himself down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"So, explain to me why you are giving me your favorite courtesan? How is that beneficial for you? You aren't getting Ireland back by trading a person," Harry said, waving his hand, a sardonic smile planted on his face.

"I can't keep him any longer. I can barley fend for myself, since you have taken all of my possessions from me, I cannot live even a peasants life," Niall said brushing his clothes of the invisible dust.

"Then pray tell how you came here?" Harry asked smirking.

"It really isn't something you need to concern yourself with. All that matters is that I'm here, and I'm giving you my only possession, my only love," Niall said bitterly.

"He is a fine creature isn't he? Where does he rein from?"

"Ironically enough, he comes from here, Doncaster, England; a small but slowly growing village. But I don't expect you to know that of course, you can barley keep intel on other countries, let alone your own," Niall said smugly.

"Oh, so really he is my property, you're just giving him back."

"No, I bought him at an auction house in France, oddly enough. His sellers had kidnapped him when his boat was stopped at the port in France," Niall explained.

Harry nodded and let out a sigh. "I want you out of my house as soon as possible, bring the whore in, so we can do a proper exchange," Harry said waving his hand.

"He's not a whore, he's a better person than you or me," Niall said standing up confidently.

"He's not? Then why am I taking him into my custody? Do you have sex with him often? Do you sleep in the same bed? If so, I think that constitutes as a whore," Harry replied sharply.

Niall ignored the man and went to the door, opening it, and motioned for Louis to come in. The older man complied and sat next to Niall, who was stiffer now that Louis was in the room.

Harry stood up as if he was an old man with arthritis in every joint, groaning to exaggerate the movement even more. "Okay whore, stand up," Harry muttered motioning for Louis to complete the movement.

Louis of course wouldn't comply. He'd never been treated as subservient as he was being treated by this young boy. This Prince was also not his master, as far as he knew, and would not comply even if Niall had begun to call him such names.

"Whore is not my name," Louis finally spoke, glaring at the younger boy with distain.

Harry chuckled nodding his head understandingly, he realized that this character was not as young as he looked, he was probably older than Niall, and had been a free thinking spirit when Niall had bought him, and was never broken.

"Then what is your name courtesan?" Harry asked with a bit kinder tone, one that shocked Niall, a tone that only the rarest, specialist of people heard.

"My name is Louis William Tomlinson," He said as he stood up, "And I will not be treated in such an insolent way from a little boy."

"I'll let you know that I'm eighteen well past the age of consent in this country," Harry said moving closer to Louis, his eyes narrowing.

"You are a young boy that hasn't learned manners because of growing up in such a rich environment it never occurred to your parents or grandparents that you would need to treat your subjects with respect to get it. Just because you are eighteen does not automatically make you a mature, respectable, adult," Louis scolded, moving forward as well. He didn't want Niall to get involved if a fight broke out, or hurt if one broke out.

Louis didn't care at all about the height difference between them, Harry being almost a half-foot taller than Louis. Harry and Louis stared at each other, glaring, Harry was becoming a bit hot and bothered by Louis' powerful look. While Louis' look was wavering because he was trying to calculate the young male's next move.

"Horan… I agree to taking him in, I'll give you anything you want," Harry murmured, continuing to stare at Louis, whose eyes had widened when he realized what Harry had just said.

"I want my country back," Niall said as he stood up.

"Done," Harry muttered, his eyes moving down Louis' spinning body and stared at his ass.

"What! You're selling me! To this malicious, sadistic, sardonic, child! Just so you can have your fucking country back!" Louis protested loudly, though he was a grown man, his voice cracked every high-pitched screech he let out. He stomped towards Niall taking him by the collar.

"Louis! It's fine, you will do more good here than back with me, you're meant to save this country from Harry's ruin, I'm looking out for both of you. I need to keep you safe Lou, and Harry will keep you safe, and you can teach Harry how to be a person. It's for the good of everyone," Niall whimpered under the shorter man's hold.

Louis glared at Niall before letting go, and dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around Niall's legs. "Please Nialler! Please don't leave me here! I want to be with you! I love you!" Louis whimpered out, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Shall I start drawing up the statement that Ireland is back in the possession of Niall James Horan in exchange for his most beloved courtesan Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asked as he moved to the desk that was in the office.

"Go ahead, the sooner the better, and make copies too because I would like to get my land out as soon as possible," Niall said sitting back on the couch, Louis clambering on it and into Niall's lap, trying to kiss every where he could on Niall. Niall turning his head every time Louis tried to capture Niall's lips with his own.

"Done, I'll give this to the General, and my father, there's also a copy for you and me. Just sign and stamp, and I shall do the same," Harry said as he signed and stamped each letter.

Niall got up after pushing Louis to the floor and walked over to Harry, reading each one over individually, adding the specifics that needed to be added because he knew Harry was a sneaky bastard. After he was satisfied, he signed and stamped all papers.

Louis had settled for lying on the couch, his body shaking uncontrollably. Niall shook hands with Harry, taking his copy before moving towards Louis. He squatted down, petting the boy's head.

"Bye Boo Bear, I'll come visit you," Niall whispered, kissing the boy's temple.

"Do you promise?" Louis murmured.

Niall smiled kindly and nodded his head, "Of course, I promise I'll come visit you." With that Niall got up waving his hand at Harry and left the room, leaving to go back to Ireland.

"What a fool," Harry said sitting down on the couch Louis was laying on, "Giving up someone like you, you'd have to be desperate." Harry placed his hand gently on Louis' head, softly petting his hair, running his fingers through it. Louis slowly relaxed under the touch, sighing quietly.

Harry stood up after a few minutes of studying and calming Louis, noticing that he had fallen asleep. He took the two copies of the contract to the general and his father, getting a lecture from each about bad exchanges.

Harry of course did not care and made his way back to his quarters, a whole section of the palace was given to him when he was born. Louis was walking around Harry's office looking around, studying him from how he organized his workspace.

"Hey, you're awake, and not running away," Harry said smiling softly.

Louis jumped, turning around looking at Harry sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought it would be a bit pointless because I would have nowhere to go," Louis said shrugging, biting his lip.

Harry slowly, cautiously, moved toward Louis, taking the male's face gingerly into his hands. Louis' breath hitched, having never been treated so gently by Niall, nor was he expecting this kind of treatment from someone like Harry.

"What are you doing?" Louis whispered, glancing up at the taller boy.

"I… I think I'm going to kiss you," Harry muttered, pulling Louis into a gentle kiss.

Louis was not having any of it. He grabbed Harry's blazer and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips as he kissed him deeper, not wanting to just have a silly kiss. Harry's hands moved down to Louis' hips, tugging him closer. Louis pushed Harry towards the couch, straddling him as they fell onto the couch, kissing each other more.

"Louis, we're not doing this right now," Harry whispered against Louis' forceful lips.

"Why the hell not!" Louis protested against Harry's lips, moving down to his neck.

"Because I don't want to, yet. You shouldn't force yourself on me because you think you need to," Harry said softly, "Look, I know I am a horrible person, and that you are a whore, but I don't rape, I don't like it," Harry added.

"I'm not a whore! I don't get paid to have sex with you! I just do!" Louis protested getting off of Harry, "Where am I sleeping?"

"My room of course, I wouldn't want you to be taken advantage of when I haven't even gotten to taken advantage of you yet," Harry said snorting like it was obvious.

"You just had the chance to, but you didn't," Louis said huffing. Harry stood up and took Louis' hand in his own, taking him out of the room, through his massive section of the palace. He opened the door leading Louis in, and locked it.

"This is where you will be staying as long as I like you," Harry said chuckling.

Louis snorted and pealed his jacket and scarf off walking around the room getting to know the space. Harry sighed and picked up the discarded clothes placing them into his closet.

"Smaller than Niall's room surprisingly, although, his is much cleaner than yours," Louis said plopping himself on Harry's bed.

"Well good for bloody Niall, I'm too busy to pick up after myself, and I don't like it when the help come and mess with stuff in my room," Harry grumbled picking up since Louis was complaining.

He glanced down at his wristwatch and huffed. "I'm going to sleep," Harry said quietly as he stepped back into his closet undressing.

"What? It's not even late? And now I'm fucking horny and you won't do anything about it," Louis groaned, snapping his suspenders against himself again.

"Are you really?" Harry asked walking out completely nude, crossing his arms annoyed.

"Yeah, and I'm not usually since I'm an adult and can usually control my urges… Why are you arse naked?" Louis questioned staring down at Harry's interesting form, "You have four nipples," Louis pointed out.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled his hands going to his extra nipples, "I sleep naked, I can't wear clothes when I sleep."

"How am I going to sleep if you're naked, and I like sleeping naked, and I'm horny, but you won't fix my problem?" Louis asked standing up, his hands on his hips, sticking his hip out, accentuating his butt.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with that. I can't help it if Niall slipped you an aphrodisiac so that we could get along better. I'm going to sleep, the bathroom is through there," Harry said going to his bed slipping in it and hid.

"Ugh! You are a horrid man! You're supposed to want sex all the time! That's why I'm here!" Louis growled loudly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Louis came out an hour later, having taken a shower to get rid of the aphrodisiac's affects thoroughly. He came out stark naked, his skin unusually tan. He stretched and yawned quietly, making his way to the bed slipping in.

"You are not sneaky, or quiet at all," Harry grumbled from under the blankets.

Louis chuckled softly, and slipped under the blanket and slowly made his way towards Harry reaching out for him, taking his hands and pulled him closer. He didn't know what he was doing, with Niall it had taken a while to get used to the idea of him, but Harry, everything just came natural. Louis wondered if it was Harry's charisma that did it, or the fact that Louis had excepted that this was his role, to be a courtesan, to please the man he was owned by.

He knew that after Niall had left it was because of the drug Niall had slipped him, but now, he wasn't so sure what it was. He ignored it for now, to tired to think as hard as he was. He pulled Harry close to him, hugging him softly. Harry hid his face between the bed and the crook of Louis' neck, hugging him close, shivering softly as he helped Louis become warm again.

"I think I'll never get tired of you," Harry whispered in Louis' neck.

"I would hope not, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have someone to love me," Louis murmured almost inaudibly.

Harry chuckled and kissed the male's neck, rubbing the male's back as he held him closer, kissing his lips quickly before hiding his face again, falling asleep just as quickly as he had before.

Louis' blue eyes widened at the kisses, but soon they fell, and he buried his nose in Harry's sweet smelling hair. He kissed the top of the curls, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, tangling his fingers into the boy's hair.

He chuckled softly at himself, knowing that everything that was happening was idiotic and stupid. Everything he was feeling. Everything he was doing. But he saved those thoughts for a later date and fell asleep, his face buried in the dark curls of the Prince of England.


	3. Chapter 3: BlackHearted Women

**CHAPTER 3**

_Barcelona_

The carriage rattled as it began to drive on the wooden boards of the shipyard. The carriage pulled to a sudden stop as yelling erupted in different languages. Zayn sighed quietly and launched himself out of the car of the carriage. Liam heard Zayn beginning to speak, in another language, switching between many different ones, and soon everyone quieted themselves as Zayn continued to talk to them. Liam smiled to himself, Zayn really did have a sliver tongue for a man that was usually very quiet man.

Liam relaxed back into his seat when the loud yelling ceased and everyone seemed to go back to work. The door to the car slowly opened again, revealing Zayn, a smug smirk firmly planted on his very attractive face.

"Look who it is, the man with the sliver tongue," Liam said staring at Zayn, who was not shamed in the fact that he was staring Liam up and down, before resting on his eyes.

"The one and only, now come on we have a lot of errands to run in a short time because it'd be better if we left today rather than tomorrow," Zayn said, sticking out his hand to help Liam out of the car. Liam obliged, taking the boy's hand and slowly stepped out.

On their journey to Barcelona, Zayn had stopped midway to get Liam a new set of clothes that weren't caked in dirt and sweat. He was wearing new sandals made out of real leather to last Liam a long while, even if he ran in them. Liam's outfit was the same style as his previous, but they were beige this time. The pants had a type of elastic in the waist and at the ends, so they stayed in place with out the help of a sash or belt. His shirt had also been slightly modified, it came in two different pieces, a long sleeved vest that came together at his navel, showing his chiseled chest (because Zayn liked being able to stare at Liam's muscular chest), and another cloth vest with out sleeves over it, just in case it got hot, he could take the long sleeved off, and Zayn could stare at his muscular arms. In order to make Liam's look, look more like a commoner than a courtesan's, a red sash was added around his waist to hide the elastic top of his pants and the end of his shirts.

On the journey he was also able to acquire real showers, not only taking off the dirt and sweat off of him, he was able to smell pleasing to everyone. Zayn hadn't been fazed by Liam's odor, but he liked him much more after the first shower. The other showers making him smell sweeter each time. Liam's light brown curly locks were also brought back to the spectacular bounce they had before he had been kidnapped.  
>Liam pulled his hand away from Zayn's once he was firmly on the ground. He bent down slightly brushing off the invisible dirt from his pants. He watched the sailors curiously. Some were not hiding the fact that they were staring at all the tanned skin that Liam's outfit was exposing, and drooling over it. While others were trying to hide the fact that they were doing the same exact thing.<p>

"I told you I'd look more like a whore if I continued to wear clothes like these," Liam said as he began to stand straight, smacking Zayn's hand, which had been attempting to grab his bum.

"Well, I think you look sexy, and anyway, it's only temporary. We're going to buy you a good set of clothes before we go to Turkey, where we can get you better clothes if you are still dissatisfied with the ensemble," Zayn said as he took Liam's hand leading him in the direction towards the town.

"Why do they keep staring?" Liam asked staring back at the sailors. He pulled his hand away from Zayn's when he began to follow.

"When they look at me, they're looking at me because my people used to be in control of this land, and are wondering what I'm doing back here if we don't control this part of Spain anymore. When they're looking at you, they're staring because they are sexually frustrated, and you being so attractive and clean doesn't help them get over their frustration. Now please Liam, hold my hand while we are here, I don't want you getting kidnapped again," Zayn explained, sticking his hand out towards Liam. Liam didn't argue and took the other boy's hand, trying to ignore the flashbacks of being beaten and being drugged.

"Liam… Don't worry, they won't get you, you are mine. I'll protect you with my life, if it's the last thing I do," Zayn assured as he led Liam down the street, away from the boardwalk, and squeezed Liam's hand reassuringly.

Liam looked at Zayn, furrowing his large brows slightly as he smiled at the prince thankfully. "What kind of errands are we running?" Liam asked, turning his head away from Zayn, looking in the opposite direction.

"Well, first I have to pick up some herbs and things, then we must gather clothe and go to the tailor to get you more clothes, and then a shoe maker. And finally I have to go pick up a pain in my ass," Zayn replied thoughtfully.

"Why would you want to pick up a pain in your arse?" Liam responded with a chuckle.

"Because if I don't my father and mother would be very displeased with me, and probably take away my new toy," Zayn replied in a baby voice, chuckling and squeezed Liam's hand.

"Who is this pain in Zayn arse?" Liam asked as they entered the witch doctor's shop.

"A woman of course," Zayn replied, letting Liam's hand go, "You wait right here," Zayn murmured as he sauntered over to the chuckling witch doctor. Zayn began to undo his coat, his own shirt created in a v-shape.

"_Hello Mr. Malik, it's-,_"the witch doctor began in another language, Zayn interrupting him.

"_Zayn,_" Zayn corrected.

"_Prince Zayn… Welcome back,_" the witch doctor chuckled, "_Is Rebecca causing your person problems again?_"

"_Of course she is, Princesses tend to be that way,_" Zayn replied with a snort and a shake of his head.

The witch doctor noticed Liam's attire, his muscular body that the clothing showed perfectly, and then his very confuddled face, it was obvious he didn't speak the native language. The witch doctor chuckled mirthfully, "_So what will it be today, Zayn?_"

"_I need some opium, tobacco, and grass; and please do not be stingy, your shop is the only place that I can get these things. Oh, I would also like ginseng, cocoa, maca, tongkat ai, and-,_" Zayn was cut odd by the loud laughter that erupted from the man. While he had been listening to Zayn he had watched Liam's face contort as he recognized the words Zayn was saying.

The witch doctor stood up stopping Zayn. "_And you want tribulus terrestris, yes, very understood. Is this for you or that poor chico over there?_" The man laughed waving his hand over his shoulder as he went into the back room to gather the aphrodisiacs and moved back to the front to gather the other herbs.

"Hopeful bastard," Liam muttered, this caused another holler from the witch doctor. Zayn turned around glaring at Liam, his tanned as flushed as Liam's.

"How do yo-."

"My father was a witch doctor, and because he wanted me to run it after him, I know what you were trying to buy, and what they do. Which tells me a lot about you; a pervert that likes to escape reality," Liam growled crossing his arms. The witch doctor laughed boisterously, causing Liam to said humorous glare at Zayn, his lips at a slight upturn.

Zayn glared back at Liam mirthlessly, turning back to face the witch doctor who was completely elated that the boy in the back had a sense of humor about Zayn's products. Zayn took the jars, placing them in inner pockets in his coat, paying the man.

"_Don't hurt that poor boy, all in moderation remember!_" the witch doctor cackled.

"Perverted old man," Zayn grumbled going to Liam, taking the laughing and blushing boy's hand, leading him out of the witch doctor's hut.

"You're a very hopeful bastard aren't you?" Liam asked with a chuckle, squeezing Zayn's hand as they moved down the street to a cloth store.

"Better to be optimistic about getting laid, and that these herbs might work on you to help me, then being a pessimist and having no chance at all at getting anything," Zayn retorted.

"True, I'd rather give it up to a happy-go-luck fellow, than some poor depressing lad that probably needed the lay more," Liam confirmed, going into the cloth store with Zayn.

"Oh… I forgot, you're more of a virgin than Mary was before she got pregnant with Jesus," Zayn reminded himself as he began picking up different colored and textured clothes holding them up to Liam, to see if they would look good on him.

The owner of the store, a very gypsy looking woman, helped pick many fabrics out for them that complimented Liam in many different ways. Zayn bought them and led Liam to the tailor, who was very skilled, and able to make the clothes styled after Liam's current ones quickly, but artfully enough for them to be out less than an hour later

They were off again, getting Liam many pairs of premade leather shoes, adding them to the large basket they had picked up to carry everything. They bounded from shop to sight trying to find Zayn's pain in the ass. The prince became very annoyed when they were unable to find the woman they were suppose to be meeting at some place. She had given Zayn a list of places she could possibly be at.

Finally Zayn gave up and dragged a very tired out Liam back to the docks where their boat was waiting for them. Zayn watched as a lot of luggage was being loaded onto the boat, and it didn't take him that long to figure out who's all it was.

"Of course she's at the boat, the witch," Zayn cursed under his breath. Liam couldn't hold back a chuckle that bubbled from his mouth, causing a crooked smile to appear on Zayn's face, flashing his pearly whites at Liam, Liam smiling back shyly.

"_I see you continue to follow the customs of our lands, even in foreign lands,_" the woman, Rebecca, said in her foreign Arabic taking hold of Zayn and Liam's held hands.

Liam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not only did he not understand her language and what she was saying, but he didn't understand why she had brought attention to their held hands.

"In our lands it's a custom for the men, usually in a completely platonic way, hold hands while the women walk behind the man a couple feet back," Zayn explained to Liam, "This is what she is talking about."

"That's a strange custom," Liam said to himself thoughtfully. Zayn chuckled at the comment nodding his head in slight agreement.

"_It is a way of keeping track of my property Rebecca. You know what kind of brigands run around here. I can't just let him run loose looking like he does, he'll get put back into the sex trade,_" Zayn replied to the woman, mimicking the frown the woman held on her face.

Zayn moved around the woman, keeping Liam close to his side, and helped the boy get onto the boat with out falling off. He whispered a few tricks on how to not get sea sick as they stepped onto the boat. Rebecca reluctantly followed behind them.

"Isn't it bad luck to have a woman aboard a boat?" Liam asked Zayn, his brows furrowing. Zayn chuckled and patted Liam's shoulder.

"Aye," A sailor had over heard Liam's question, "A seemingly virtuous one that is, she is what attracts the sailor men the most. But a woman like her, with a heart as black as hers, she is nothing close to a seemingly virtuous woman, nothing close a woman period in my opinion," the sailor explained.

Zayn laughed, Liam watching happily as he watched Zayn laugh for real for the first time. A gentle smile graced Liam's features, causing Zayn to stop his own laughter, to stare at the beauty that was Liam. Their hearts pounded in unison, the same pounding they each had felt the first night they fell asleep together, intertwined in each other.

Rebecca coughed loudly, interrupting the moment Zayn and Liam were having. They had been moving closer to each other, about to engage in what could have been a kiss. Zayn and Liam's heads both darted to look at the black-hearted woman in front of them, who was obviously very angry and jealous.

She gave Zayn a look that told him what he was doing was inappropriate and wrong. "I_ am your fiancé, not some whore that you picked up while you were in Portugal. Now please, Prince Zayn, be a gentleman and show me to my quarters on the lower decks like you should be doing,_" the woman reprimanded, her glare darting between Liam and Zayn.

Liam saw the glare he was receiving, his face falling down to stare at the deck, flushing darkly. Zayn watched as the emotions on Liam's face rested between innocence, sheepishness, and embarrassment.

Zayn came back up to the top deck sighing quietly. He had left his coat in his and Liam's quarters, his dark clothes exposed. He wore a black short v-neck shirt, his pants meeting his shirt, a black sash around the meeting place. The crotch of his pants sagged way below where Zayn's crotch actually was, and the pants ended at his ankles. He wore black leather sandals and his chiseled arms and chest showing slightly.

He looked around and found Liam on starboard, sauntering over to the boy that was leaning over the edge of the railing. Zayn became slightly worried, but saw that Liam was just watching the water, a slight smile planted on his smooth face. Zayn slipped in right next to Liam, leaning on the railing, gingerly placing his hand on the back of Liam's neck. The boy didn't jump like Zayn expected him to. Liam turned his head and looked at Zayn, his lips parting slightly as his smile widened slightly.

"I am warning you, Liam, that Rebecca will give you hell. She is suppose to be my fiancé, but I like you much more than her, and she will soon be out of the picture, she is too old, which is an understandable, and will put off the fact that I need to get married," Zayn murmured, "But I really like you more than her."

Liam stood up slightly, shifting himself so that he was almost in Zayn's arms, their hearts beginning to pound restlessly again. Zayn, brought Liam closer so that their fore heads were touching, Zayn taking Liam's hand in his free hand.

"I'd like me more too if she was my fiancé," Liam said chuckling, "Although, I do have to say, that I like you more than my own fiancé, and I thought she was my soul mate," Liam whispered, smiling up at Zayn cheekily.

Zayn's breathing hitched slightly, his eyes becoming half lidded, Liam's mimicking Zayn's. They moved their faces a bit closer, their noses touching, their breath mingling with each other's. Zayn had felt the same way with his current fiancé until he'd met Liam, seen Liam. It meant a lot to him that Liam felt the same, and the fact that Liam said it before Zayn was able to him, made his heart pound a bit faster.

"I'm glad that we both mutually like each other more than our fiancé's'," Zayn murmured, staring deeper into Liam's eyes.

Their eyes stayed locked for minutes, both contemplating whether they should go in for the kiss. They realized that there were other men on the ship that would not be pleased if someone was getting action while they weren't getting any kind of action. It might encourage them negatively. As if on cue both turned their heads away from each other, staring at the ocean.

"I like you more than my fiancé."

"I like you more than my fiancé too."


	4. Chapter 4: The Wife

**CHAPTER 4**

Blue eyes fluttered open, he shivered when realization hit that the body he had been holding was absent from his arms. Louis stared at the very empty bed, sighing quietly, slipping out of the bed. He walked around the room, noticing a pile of clothes with a folded note on top, his name written on the front of the note. Louis cautiously made his way over to the clothes, hoping no one, especially Harry, would walk in seeing that he was naked.

Sure he had Harry slept naked together for the past two weeks, but that was out of necessity, the nights were cold, and they both couldn't sleep with clothes on. Harry had also left every morning before Louis woke up, so they had yet to see each other naked, not even showering together, or changing together, or accidentally seeing each other.

Louis picked up the note, staring at the pile of clothes underneath. Harry would have someone bring him out new clothes everyday, Louis, storing them away in Harry's closet because he waited for the suit cases Niall had sent to the palace that were filled with the clothes he'd collected during his time there. Louis flipped the card up to read what had been left, an unusual occurrence.

_Mr. Tomlinson,  
><em>

_Prince Harold has left you these garments for you to dress in today. Harold has gone out about town to deal with matters concerning only him, so you need not worry. He will be returning before dawn.  
><em>

_Sincerely,  
>Guard Cardle<em>

"Harold," Louis snorted and tossed the note over his shoulder. He quickly pulled on the clothes and shoes he was given. The pants were a bright dark red color, and showed his body off the way his body should be, obviously chosen by Harry. A loose white shirt was over it, a blue-stripped vest over the shirt.

He smirked at himself and quickly left the room, noticing that all the guards that were usually kept around to keep him in Harry's part of the palace were absent. Louis weaved through the various hallways till he found the pair of French doors, he'd discovered in his perusing the past two weeks, that led to stables.

Louis slowly glided across the grass, not getting noticed by any of the stable boys, maids, or the equestrians, thinking he was probably a new stable boy. He walked into the stables, going to the only horse that was clam, opening the door, taking the reins of the white mare, and led her out. The mare began to fight back against Louis' leading, so the boy stopped and soothed the horse.

He gently got onto the back of the mare, a saddle already placed on her for a quick get away, not for him, but for the royal peoples of the palace. Louis hit her flanks gently and they were off, easily escaping the confines of the palace as him and the horse galloped in the North Eastern direction, towards Louis' old home. 'What an idiot,' Louis thought as he found the dirt road he'd been on when he was a young child.  
>Louis had been planning this escape for the fortnight he'd been in the palace. He'd stumbled upon maps in Harry's library while he'd been perusing around his quarters, looking for books that he might have been interested in reading. Louis had seen the maps and saw how close he was to his home, to his wife.<p>

Louis thanked Niall for bringing him back to his home country, bringing him so close to his home, to his wife. He thanked his lord for allowing him to be able to have such an easy time for being able to escape. Louis wondered if his wife was still at home, still believed that he'd return. He was a sailor, he was meant to disappear for months as a sailor. He just hoped that he wasn't pronounced dead, and that she hadn't remarried.

Louis stared up at the darkening sky, the mare below him slowing to a walk. When the sun finally set, and the stars began to show themselves, Louis slipped off the horse and began to walk her. He led her off the side of the rode, tying her to a tree, that wasn't viewable from the road. He pressed himself up against the tree, slowly sliding down and fell asleep.

Harry returned before dawn carrying all that he had bought back to his section of the palace, placing them in the various places they needed to be. Harry stopped in his office, not seeing Louis through out the hallways, nor the guards that were assigned to him. He went into the conjoining room becoming a bit nervous when he did not see the man. Usually Louis was in the library if Harry was gone the entire day, the fact that he was not, caused Harry to worry more.

The curly haired prince ran down the halls to his room, throwing the doors open, seeing the note discarded and the clothes gone. Harry growled and ran out the doors and down the hallways, his guard's barley able to keep up with the young fit boy. He skidded to a stop when he saw the French doors open. Slowly he moved out of the doors, and towards the stables.

Harry glared at the stable boys, the guards, and the equestrians that had obviously been there all day, yet didn't do a thing to stop Louis from escaping. To confirm Harry's suspicions he went into the stables, seeing that Harry's own horse was gone, the white mare.

The Prince couldn't hold in the yell that rumbled through his body. He stormed out of the stable, causing the horses to become riled up, much to the stable boy's displeasure. He stomped over to the guards pushing them growling loudly.

"Why the fuck is my courtesan gone! Didn't I tell you watch him! You were suppose to keep him inside until I came back! Why the fuck didn't you follow that order! It's a pretty simple one!" Harry yelled at them, smacking one of them, punching the other. His own guards had to pull him back before he hurt anyone else that was innocent.

Harry's guards took him to his office to calm him down. Which worked, and they gave him tea to help calm him further, to help him think properly. Harry drank the tea slowly as he thought, where would have Louis gone. He suddenly recalled the last conversation he had with Louis' previous owner, Niall. A smirk formed on his face, chuckling and shook his head.

"Get a cabby ready, we're going after him, he can't have gotten far, and even if he has, I know where he is going," Harry said standing up.  
>"Where are you going?" His guard questioned.<p>

"I am packing, we leave tomorrow," Harry replied leaving his office to go back to his room.

Louis' eyes fluttered open, groaning as the rising sun and the horse whinnying woke him. He stared at the ground, wondering why he wasn't in a bed. He jumped up at the realization of where he was. Quickly he untied the horse, leading her out to the road before jumping onto her, speeding away, getting closer and closer to Doncaster.

Harry dressed quickly, waking up hours after sunrise. His guards grabbed his case as Harry weaved through the various hallways, till he was out of the palace. The driver opened the car door, Harry quickly stepped in, the carriage taking off moments after. The driver abused the horses to get the carriage to go at a rate that would please the Prince, knowing he was on a very thin thread.

The white mare was led to a wooden post in front of a cobbled stoned house, tied the mare to the post, the rider moving towards the front door of the home. Louis gently rapped on the door, becoming very nervous. He spun on his heel about to leave when the door creaked open.  
>"Louis?" a soft feminine voice asked. Louis spun around again staring at the woman, she was almost taller than him, still as lean as he remembered, her frizzy brown hair up in it's usual bun.<p>

"Eleanor," Louis murmured fondly as he moved towards her. She smacked his cheek.

"You bastard! You said you would be gone for a month! Two years! You've been gone two years Louis!" The woman shrieked at him, pulling him into a hard hug. Louis hugged her back, burring his face in her mess of hair. She began to sob quietly. Louis helped her back inside of the house. He shut the door locking it, and sat her down in the rocking chair, in what was a small room that was the living room, dining room, and the kitchen. He held her hands gently in his own.

"The captain of your ship said you were kidnapped, that you were probably dead," Eleanor gasped out, squeezing Louis' hands, then she looked up glaring at him, "What the hell happened to you!"

"I was kidnapped, but then I was sold in this underground auction house as a courtesan. I was sold to the Prince of Ireland," Louis said softly, staring down at their hands, biting his lip when he saw the ring absent from her fingers, absent from his own fingers.

"Ireland was taken over by Britannia, how are you here right now?" She asked, bringing a hand up to his face, to make him look up at her.

"Niall… The Prince of Ireland, brought me to Harry… The Prince of England, and traded me for his country," Louis replied, "And the past two weeks I've been at the palace, I've been plotting, figuring out a way to get back to you, Eleanor," Louis added smiling at the woman.

Eleanor gave him a sad smile, kissing his cheek gently. "We aren't married anymore Louis… And it's obvious that you have fallen out of love with me," Eleanor murmured, "Who stole it from you? Was it your master Niall or Harry?"

Louis stared down, and looked away. "What do you mean we aren't married Eleanor? I don't remember ever getting a divorce, or dying, so what are you talking about?" Louis asked looking up at her.

"The marriage was annulled when you were pronounced dead Louis. I'm a widow, I'm still in mourning, you shouldn't be here," She whispered, smiling at him apologetically. Louis noted the baggy, black clothes she wore, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked up at her. "Can I at least make us some tea?" Louis asked as he stood up.

"Of course, but you cannot stay the night," She commented, leaning back in her chair, brushing the dust off of her dress. She glanced up and stared at Louis' familiar backside, "I see your arse is as nice as it was the last time I we were together. Surprising seeing that you're a courtesan now."

Louis chuckled and continued working on the tea. "You don't have to worry about me, I'd suspect Harry'll be here with in the hour," Louis murmured, whistling a tune he'd heard from a troubadour while in the palace.

"So Harry… the Prince of England, he's a fit male, has he laid you yet?" Eleanor questioned.

"No, he hasn't, he wants me to be comfortable. Although we are more like partners, like he's courting me or something odd like that," Louis murmured as he poured the tea, setting a cup down next to Eleanor as he sipped his own.

"And the Prince of Ireland… what was he like compared to Prince Harold?" Eleanor asked trying to figure out the change in Louis.

"He did the same thing Harry's doing, but kept me at a further distance. He did this for months, and then finally when he thought other people were coming onto me," Louis paused to laugh at this, "he laid me. Harry on the other hand, keeps me much closer, he keeps me in the same room, in the same bed. Probably because of the fact that I could run away, like I'm doing right now."

"Louis… won't you get in trouble with him when he finds you? Won't he hurt you?" Eleanor asked, placing her hand on his knee as he sipped at his tea.

"I doubt it, I think Harry too fond of me to hurt me, and anyway, if Niall heard that I was abused, he would send an army after Harry," Louis chuckled. Eleanor smiled at him, holding his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes, smiling kindly, before slowly pulling away, dropping her hands. She stared down at her lap, biting her lip softly.

"Louis… You never answered my previous question… Who has stolen your heart from me?" Eleanor asked looking up. Louis stared at her furrowing his brows, he hadn't thought that his heart had been stolen, but his heart didn't pound like the way it had when they had been together. When they had fallen in the deepest love. He was about to give the best answer he could when he heard the familiar noise of a carriage stopping in front of the home.

Louis picked up his teacup when he heard the familiar stomping of a pompous Prince towards the door. Eleanor did the same, catching on when she heard the Prince's loud, deep voiced, shouts. He kicked the door open, the table and entire house shaking and creaking. Louis gently set the cup down and turned around smiling cheekily at Harry.

Harry visibly calmed down, dropping all his limbs in a relaxed manner, smiling thankfully at the brunette. Louis stood up and glided over to the door, pulling Harry in, but shut the door in the bodyguard's faces. He kissed Harry's cheek gently, taking his hand, and sat him down in the chair Louis had been sitting in.

"Eleanor… this is Harry… Harry… this is my wife Eleanor," Louis said, gripping the back of the chair as the two shook hands. Actually, Eleanor went to shake his hand, but Harry kissed the top of it, causing her to blush and glance up at Louis.

"I'm actually Louis' widow, since he's suppose to be dead," Eleanor replied, pulling her hand away, brushing the dirt off of her black garments.

"Dead… Oh… the kidnapping. I see how people could assume you're dead," Harry murmured as he glanced up at Louis himself. Louis stared down, smiling at Harry, patting his cheek.

"I see," Eleanor murmured to herself. She picked up the tea cups and went and put them in the washbasin, "Louis, you must go back with him now. I… I cannot bare to see my Tommo in such a state with someone else," Eleanor said dramatically, gripping the counter for more of an effect.

Harry kept the nickname as a mental note, wanting to get under Louis' skin as many ways as possible. Louis moved away from Harry and towards Eleanor, placing his hand on her lower back before she pulled away from him, wiping her tears. Louis suppressed his laughter, loving the show the woman was putting on.

"Please! Boo bear! Just leave! Go be with the one you love! I am not that being anymore!" She exclaimed throwing herself over the counter, bent over sobbing. Louis was about to reprimand her for using his mother pet name for him, but Harry seemed to be enjoying finding out so much about him, so he didn't bother to say anything.

"Eleanor… if that's what you wish for me, then I shall go and continue with my duties as a courtesan, " Louis murmured, holding her close. Harry's face flushed with jealousy as he watched the woman groping his property. Louis had his hands wrapped around her waist loosely, while Eleanor was trying to get a reaction out of Harry by pushing her breasts against Louis' chest, her hands slipping down to grab Louis' perfect round bum.

Louis pulled away quickly when he heard the chair Harry had been sitting in fall to the floor. He rushed to a room in the house, throwing his clothes into the suitcase and moved back to grab Harry's hand.

"Eleanor, I'll always love you, there will always be a place for you in my heart. Thank you for showing me the light, showing me who you have lost me to," Louis said as she came over to him. They kissed each other's cheeks, waving good-bye as Harry pulled him out of the house and into the carriage.

One of the guards put Louis' bag back where Harry's was, and another was riding the mare Louis had stolen for his journey to his hometown. Harry was refusing to talk to Louis and they left. The carriage fled town as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5: Bridges and Castles

**CHAPTER 5**

Liam and Zayn had fallen asleep in pants that night, Zayn being over protective of Liam, not trusting the crew of the ship to not try to take advantage of Liam. They were held each other, Liam's head under Zayn's, Zayn's nose buried in Liam's messy curls, thankful for their cleanness. Liam moved around in Zayn's grasp, his hands moving up from Zayn's waist to his torso, pulling him closer, hugging him tighter.

"Liam… are you awake?" Zayn asked in a barley audible voice.

"Yeah," Liam whispered back.

Zayn thanked his parent's status for the fact that they were able to afford such an extravagant ship. Instead of the medical bay, and captain's quarters being the only places beds were placed on the ship, there were multiple quarters for the royal family that each had it's own bedroom, designed to make the royal family comfortable, to make them feel like they were at home. He pulled Liam closer, kissing his neck softly, glad for the bed, a hammock would not have pleased Zayn, since he was unable to protect Liam that way.

"Did I wake you up?" Zayn continued.

"No… I was already awake," Liam murmured, nuzzling his head into the crook of Zayn's neck.

Zayn moved his head so that he and Liam were nose to nose. His eyes fluttered open at the same moment Liam's did, smiles brightened their faces from the action. Zayn moved his face closer to Liam's, his nose touched the male's cheek. His hand moved across Liam's chest, gripping Liam's hand. Liam's eyes became half lidded, and his lips parted in anticipation.

"Can I?" Zayn whispered, his breath ghosting against Liam's lips.

"Can you what?" Liam murmured chuckling, moving his face closer to Zayn's, their lips barely touching.

"Kiss you?" Zayn finished, his eyes stared into Liam's wantonly.

Liam chuckled and closed the distance, their lips finally touching after dancing around each other, dancing around that very moment. Liam squeezed Zayn's hand, their kiss a very chaste one, not an awkward one, and didn't heat up. Liam was thankful for this, thankful that Zayn didn't want to deepen this kiss, that he didn't want to go farther.

They kissed like this for minutes more, pulling away, each kissing each other's cheeks, jaws, necks, shoulders. They wished for more, but knew it was not the time to go any further. They kissed each other's lips again, and again, and again, until Zayn yawned loudly. Liam chuckled and kissed Zayn's forehead, gathering him up into his arms and they fell asleep once again, not waking until late in the morning.

_ANTALYA, TURKEY_

Topkapi Palace was a large structure, architectural grandeur that Liam had never seen before. It rivaled the palaces in England. Liam had never seen anything as extravagant as this place. The castles in London really didn't compare to this ostentatious structure. Liam continued to stand on the board dock staring at the monument. Zayn had been walking ahead, thinking that Liam was right behind him. The Prince was about to talk to Liam, turning his head, and noticed him yards behind him.

Zayn chuckled and walked back to Liam taking the male's hands in his own. Liam was pulled out of his trance his eyes focusing on Zayn, a sheepish smile appearing on his Lips. Zayn chuckled, allowing a small smile to show through his brooding, solemn, princely mask.

"Come on, we should get you to my room, you can marvel later," Zayn murmured, moving closer to Liam.

Liam watched as Rebecca walked ahead of them, slipping into the castle to get herself as far away from the ship and the docks as possible. Zayn pulled a hand away from Liam's to grip his jaw and make the courtesan look at him. Liam smiled at Zayn nervously, not confident in being in a palace as grand as the one in front of him, let alone staying in the Prince's room for who knew how long, possibly the rest of his life.

Zayn led Liam towards the large doors that had very intimidating men stood at, opening the door for Zayn almost reluctantly when they saw Liam by his side. Liam's eyes wandered up as he stared at the interior of the palace. His lips forming an "o" shape. Zayn saw the boy's face and turned away chuckling, receiving a glare from Liam.

"I apologize, sometimes I forget not only did you not grow up in such extravagance, and Britannia has nothing spectacular to offer its people," Zayn apologized chuckling.

"Well, I'm sorry you can't appreciate English architecture," Liam said frowning, "Our bridges are spectacular in my opinion. I haven't seen any Arabian bridges."

"The reason you haven't seen any bridges is because us Arabians don't live in places where water is abundant," Zayn chuckled.

Liam stuck his tongue out at Zayn, the Prince mirroring him as he led him through various hallways and up stairs until they moved down a large hallway, windows on one side, the light streaming in to light up the usually dark passageway. A large door stood at the end of the hallway. Zayn opened it for Liam, said boy entering the room cautiously. Zayn followed after him.

"This is your room?" Liam asked, his light brown eyes widening. The room was very large, it could possibly fit an entire ship, quite possible two ships.

"Yes, I grew up in this room," Zayn chuckled walking up behind Liam, placing his hand on the small of Liam's back gently.

Liam turned around and smiled at Zayn, his hand placing itself on Zayn's cheek, patting it gently. Zayn smiled fondly back at Liam, leaning into the touch. The both found it strange how fast they had become fond of each other. They couldn't imagine a life where they hadn't found each other, where they hadn't met. Liam slowly pulled himself away from Zayn, knowing it wasn't a good idea to get involved with such an important person.

"How do you feel about botanic gardens?" Zayn asked, clasping his hands behind his back, watching Liam continue to explore the large room.

Liam turned to face Zayn, his eyebrows furrowing slightly a small smile forming on his lips. "I thought that you couldn't grow plants where there is no water?" Liam asked softly, moving towards Zayn cautiously.

"It's in a green house of course, the plants are regulated, would you like to go to it? There's not much to do in a bedroom," Zayn said chuckled, sauntering over to Liam, gently taking the male's hand in his own.

"Of course! I'd love to see it," Liam said flashing a bright smile, squeezing Zayn's hand. Zayn nodded and led Liam out of the room through another door, Liam laughed as he was led through a completely different part of the palace.

"So you grew up in this place?" Liam asked as they stopped in front of large glass doors. The courtesan's mouth fell open staring through the windows, seeing the flourishing plants inside. He glanced at Zayn, bouncing on the pads of his feet, amusement lighting up the Prince's features.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you," Zayn chortled, gesturing for Liam to go ahead.

Liam smiled at him again, the smile widening, pulling his hand away as he pushed passed the does, finding himself in an in door jungle, Zayn following after the childlike man. Liam slowly glided through the rows, stopping to touch or smell a flower or bush. Soon he made his way through the labyrinth until he reached the middle of the green house.

"Zayn… This is amazing!' Liam murmured in awe, his entire face lighting up. Liam looked back to Zayn, blushing slightly when he noticed that the Prince had been watching him.

"What?" Liam asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Nothing," Zayn shrugged, trying to hold back a smile that slowly appeared.

"You don't think this is beautiful? It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Liam gasped unable to hold back a glowing smile.

"I do agree that it's amazing, beautiful even, but I don't think that it's gorgeous," Zayn shrugged, moving towards Liam, his hands clasped behind his back.

Liam's mouth dropped in shock. "You don't think this garden is gorgeous? You obviously have a very bleak view on life, there is nothing more gorgeous than this," Liam retorted, his eyes wide in disbelief, his hands on his hips, shaking his curly head of hair, a small frown forming.

"There is one thing that is more gorgeous that these flowers," Zayn murmured, placing his hands on Liam's hips, gently pulling the boy flush against his chest.

"Mmhmm, and what would that be Prince Zayn?" Liam asked chuckling slightly, the corner of his lips turning up, a large brown eyebrow quirking upward.

"You," Zayn whispered simply, his hands squeezing Liam's hips.

Liam wished he could have laughed, played it off as a joke, but no one had ever said that to him. Liam's hands dropped from his own hips, quickly darting up to capture Zayn's face in his hands, pulling him into a hard kiss. This was only their second kiss, but it felt right. It was needed. Of course it was clumsy between them, it only being their second kiss, but they were quickly learning each other's kissing styles, adapting to them to make it even more pleasing than it already was.

Liam gripped Zayn's shirt pulling him closer, holding him tighter, both boys battled for dominance. Liam pushed Zayn back, trying to pin him up against a wall that didn't exist. Zayn was beginning to become aware of his surroundings again, realizing where his staggering backwards steps could possibly lead and pulled away stopping Liam before he was pushed into vegetation.

Zayn pulled his lips away, his hands moving to Liam's chest gently pushing him away. Liam looked at Zayn, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth, and stepped away from Zayn, not wanting to tempt himself further.

"Sorry… that was a bit… Sorry," Liam muttered sheepishly.

Zayn chuckled, smiling and stepped towards Liam, wrapping his arms around the male's torso, pulling him into a strong hug, and pressed his cheek against Liam's. "It's alright, I just didn't want to knock down the pants because I don't want people to know that we're in here, and come looking for us," Zayn chortled, kissing Liam's neck softly.

Liam chuckled, kissing Zayn's temple, and then his shoulder. Their lips found each other again, only this time it was gentle, a very slow movement. Their hands held each other tightly. After a few moments of just basking in each other's presence, the reluctantly pulled away.

"Do you need help getting back to my quarters? I need to go speak to my father and mother."

"No, I think I've got the hang of it, you'll know if I don't make it back to your room," Liam told Zayn, kissing him again before trotting off, making his way through the large garden. If he was going to have to find Zayn's room, he thought he might as well get a work out while he was doing it.

Zayn knocked on a large door, shuffling feet quickened and then stopped, the large door creaking open revealing his mother and fiancé in the office. His finance looked irked to see him, aware of his reason for being at his mother's office. His mother on the other hand was thrilled to see him.

"_Mother… I must speak with you about Rebecca_," Zayn whispered to her very quietly, not wanting his finance to hear him.

His mother nodded and looked to Rebecca waving her hand. Rebecca darted through another door, glaring over her shoulder at Zayn as she left. "What must you speak to me about?" His mother asked moving to the large desk in the middle of the room.

Zayn didn't question the change of languages, knowing that Rebecca would try to listen through the door. "I do not want to marry her," Zayn said simply, not wanting to further his reasoning as to why.

"Does this have something to do with this courtesan you have bought yourself?" The woman asked, a sleek black eyebrow cocking up.

"No," Zayn said quickly, his brown eyes widening slightly, "Me wanting a divorce from her has nothing to do with him."

"Rebecca didn't say that your courtesan was a man," His mother said, pushing Zayn down in a chair, standing above him, her arms crossed, her eyebrows furrowed in a slightly angry position.

Zayn quirked his brow, "That's surprising, that was all she would talk about, was Liam," Zayn replied, his lips tilted upwards.

"Liam? That whore has a name? Since when do you name your possessions?" The woman asked.

"He's a human being, he was given a name at birth like us all, and I don't own him… Not completely," Zayn retorted, his brows and lips turning downward, a slight glare directed at his mother.

"He wasn't… Jawaad… You know better than to buy a kidnapped courtesan, you don't know what diseases he has, or who has had him before you," the woman reprimanded.

"It's Zayn, my name is Zayn… And yes he was kidnapped, he was actually a free man before he was kidnapped," Zayn said pushing himself up looking down at the woman, "I am not marrying Rebecca, and it is not because of Liam. If you must find me a bride, then find one that is my age, a woman that is easy to deal with. If you must find me a woman," Zayn grumbled, moving to leave the room.

"Jaw-… Zayn, watch yourself, you don't want to get too involved with that whore, you don't want to end badly," Zayn's mother waved his hand over his shoulder, unaware of his mother slowly following behind him. He opened the cracked door and walked through, spotting Liam quickly walking away from the door, and chuckled.

"You're not very good at sneaking around you know," Zayn called out after the boy. Liam skidded to a stop jumping from fright and turned around sheepishly.

"Hello… Funny seeing you around here," Liam chuckled, standing in the hallway, waiting for Zayn to come to him.

Zayn's face brightened up, smiling at him and slowly walked to the man, taking his hand, pulling him close. His other hand took Liam's chin in his hand and pulled him into a kiss gently, pulling away after a moment. Liam was a bit wobbly after a few seconds after, smiling dopily after him.

"We should head back, my mother is probably watching us," Zayn whispered, pushing Liam ahead of him. He glanced over his shoulder at his mother who was watching with a disapproving look, shaking her head, her arms crossed. They disappeared around the bend Zayn letting out a sigh of relief.

"I apologize for causing you so much trouble," Liam muttered.

Zayn laughed, kissing Liam's shoulder, "I'm causing you trouble, buying you, if I hadn't bought you, you would be free," Zayn murmured, leading Liam into a small spiral hallway, moving next to Liam, pushing up a door.

"Wow, you have a myriad of secret doors don't you?" Liam asked pulling himself up and out of the floor chuckling.

"Of course, Prince Zayn needs to be able to get in and out in a jiffy, my mother, and my guards don't even know where my room is, nor do they know all the secret passageways," Zayn chuckled shutting the door, and slowly went to the closet changing his clothing, Liam following after him.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a second," Zayn murmured when he felt Liam standing behind him.

Liam moved forward and kissed Zayn's neck softly and moved away, removing his shirt, sash, and shoes, getting into the bed, making himself comfortable. Zayn came in moments later, tangling his hands with Liam's, pulling the male closer kissing him gently. Liam smiled hiding his face in the crook of Zayn's neck, both boys falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange

**Chapter 6**

"Come on! Harry please! I'm sorry I ran away," Louis begged, now fully laying fully in Harry's lap, "I won't run away from you ever again! I promise! Harry," Louis whined.

Harry was silent; he refused to talk to Louis once he'd picked him up. Harry had his arms crossed at some point, but Louis had undone them and wrapped them around his waist. Louis had been bugging Harry for hours now, trying to get the boy to talk to him, the Prince refusing, ignoring him, like he didn't have his arms wrapped around Louis' waist or that Louis was sitting on him, bouncing around.

"Harry! Hazza! I said I was sorry! Come on babes! You need to start talking to me again! You're driving me up a wall," Louis groaned out loudly.

"Prince Harold, please shut that whore up, he is distracting me, and scaring the horses," the driver yelled from his seat on top of the carriage.

"He's not a whore," Harry grumbled, causing Louis t smile brightly.

Harry watched as an evil plotting smirk slowly stretched across his face. Louis moved around in Harry's lap, straddling him, taking the boy's hands and slid them from his sides, slowly over his hips, around his lower back, and down to his ass. Louis watched as Harry's face slowly fell, his eyes widening, his mouth making a small 'o' shape.

Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's neck softly going to the male's ear, leaving love bites in his wake. "Harry… I'm very sorry. I don't plan on leaving you ever, I love you too much Harry," Louis whispered.

Harry jumped up and pushed Louis off of him, glaring at the man. "Shut up! It's alright! I would have run away too! I've done it before! Just shut up!" Harry yelled crossing his arms and legs, turning away from Louis, glaring out the window.

"I'm… I didn't mean to offend you… Harry… please don't be mad at me," Louis murmured, sitting on the bench next to Harry. He placed his hands gently on Harry's shoulder, and leg. "What else did I do? I don't want you to be mad at me," Louis murmured.

"I don't want you to say you love me. Never say it again. Never ever. Okay?" Harry murmured, glancing at Louis from under his dark curls and long dark lashes.

"But… Harry," Louis started, frowning when he saw Harry turning away from him again, "Fine… Okay… I won't… I promise. I'll wait till never," Louis murmured, burring his face in Harry's neck. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist, trying to show how apologetic Louis was.

Harry slowly turned around and kissed Louis' cheek, smiling slightly. "You must be tired, you've been traveling all day, you should go to sleep," Louis murmured as Harry rested his head on the man's shoulder, trying to keep his eyes open.

"No… it's too bumpy, I'll go to bed when we get home," Harry grumbled, holding Louis closer hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Louis nodded his head, and rested it on Harry's head his blue eyes fluttering closed, his journey a hard one with out the luxuries he had gotten use to. Harry couldn't help, but fall asleep in the warmth of Louis, and the slow movements of his breathing.

The carriage pulled up, the horses whinnying loudly, making Harry jump, and causing Louis to laugh. Louis had woken up half an hour before their arrival, switching between watching the scenery and watching Harry sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

Harry glared up at Louis, pulling away from him, crossing his arms again. "Shut up Boo Bear," Harry grumbled, stepping out of the carriage going straight for the door, his guards trying to keep up with the young boy.

Louis launched himself out chasing after Harry wrapping his arms around the male's waist, nipping at his neck trying to get the male's attention back onto him. Harry turned around pouting down at the man, trying to suppress a laugh that was bubbling up. The Doncaster boy laughed hugging Harry again, taking his suit case from the guard and was dragged through the palace to Harry's quarters, the young Prince unable to take his game with Louis any longer.

Harry took the bag throwing it into his closet and grabbed Louis by his braces pulling him into a hard kiss, snapping the straps against the man's chest, Harry's hands moving down to Louis' hips pulling him in closer. Louis gasped quietly, pushing himself into Harry, kissing him back.  
>The kiss quickly became needy, each boy pushing against each other. Both battling for some sort of dominance against the other. Their tongues clashed together, Harry's hands finding their way down to Louis' ass. Louis' hands finding their way under Harry's shirt, wrapping his arms around his torso.<p>

Harry tried to step Louis back and get him to fall on the bed, but Louis had been able to catch on and was pushing back slowly, not wanting to seem too easy to the young male. The Prince had just been able to get Louis' knees to buckle against the bed when there was a loud rapping against the door.

"Prince Harold! She's here! She is refusing to leave! You need to get to your office now or else she will come in here!" a guard yelled through the door.

"Shit… Louis, stay here, don't wander off, I don't want someone seeing you," Harry whispered, kissing Louis quickly before pulling off of him and trotting towards the door shifting his clothes so that they were no longer in any disarray.

Louis sat up on the bed, his head tilted to the side in confusion, wondering what was going on. He waited a few moments before kicking off his shoes and padded towards the door, trying to be silent. Louis cracked the door open, seeing that there were no guards in sight, and trotted down the hallway to Harry's office. He slowed down and stopped by the door, standing by it quietly listening.

"Harry… When are we getting married? You keep pushing the dates back," A soft older womanly voice asked.

"Caroline… what are you going to get out of marrying me? Nothing. You're just a duchess, your family won't be moving up, and it's almost incestuous," Harry said, moving around to sit on the couch across from Caroline.

"My time is running out Harry, I need to get married before I can't have any children, I need you. You're young," Caroline said her voice slightly begging, and slightly manipulative.

Louis peaked his eyes through the crack watching the woman move to sit next to Harry, draping her arm across his shoulders, leaning over to show her breasts that were spilling out. Harry's nose wrinkled; causing Louis to giggle, then hide him a few feet away from the door trying to stifle his laughter. Harry's eyes darted to the door, seeing brown hair flying away from it, hearing the familiar giggle, and smirked slightly.

"Caroline I'm not going to impregnate you, I don't want you to have my kids. I'm too young anyway to take care of them," Harry said huffing,

"And how do I know if you're fertile? You didn't get pregnant the last time we copulated."

Louis heard this and quickly moved to the door again staring through the door, Harry noticing him, trying not to laugh. Louis was not trying to make Harry laugh; he was actually slightly horrified at the idea of Harry not being a virgin. Louis had been looking forward to having three people's virginities.

Harry pulled away from the fourteen year older woman walking to his desk shuffling through papers before sticking out of his hand, wiggling his fingers. The woman sighed softly slowly making her way over to Harry, dropping a ring into his long fingers.

"So you refuse, are you sure? I think you might be making a bad decision," Caroline murmured.

"I'm positive, dear, go find a man that is worth your time," Harry replied looking up at Caroline with a slight frown. His eyes wandered over to the door Louis was hiding behind, his eyebrows obviously up in concern. "Louis… You can come in now," Harry called out, moving around Caroline.

Louis jumped when Harry called out to him, causing him to tumble through the door, flat on his back. The older woman turned around and glared at the man lying on the floor. Harry helped Louis up, smiling, brushing him off and set him down on the couch.

"And who is that?" Caroline growled slightly as Harry led her out of his office.

"That's Louis, don't concern yourself over who he might be, you're better off leaving, and only coming back when you're invited," Harry chortled telling a guard to escort her out. Harry sighed softly and plopped down next to Louis, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Why aren't you in my room?" Harry asked softly.

"Because there was no one to hold me in there, and I wanted to see what was going on," Louis replied.

"There weren't guards there to stop you from leaving?" Harry asked softly.

"No… It obviously didn't occur to them that I would try to escape again after we got hot and heavy," Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's curls.

"Knobs… don't ever listen to me ever," Harry grumbled.

"Would you like me to tell them that I need a guard to protect me from myself?" Louis asked softly, trying to keep in his giggles.

"No, because you promised me that you would never leave me, and I'm going to hold you to it," Harry murmured wrapping his arms around Louis, nipping at his jaw.

Louis chuckled and moved his arms under Harry's legs and around his torso, picking him up. "I'm going to take you to bed, you need some sleep, you've been chasing me all over England."

"Good, I'm putting you to work like I should have been doing," Harry muttered, hiding his face in Louis' neck.

Louis padded to Harry's room; the trip quiet because he hadn't been wearing shoes and Harry had fallen asleep. All the stresses of the day finally catching up with Harry, causing him to collapse in Louis' arms. The older boy set Harry on the bed, pulling his clothes off and helped him under the covers, following in after undressing himself as well.

_2 weeks later_

Louis sat in Harry's library reading maps he had found. He had been a sailor before his kidnapping. He had been all over the coast of Europe and where in the Mediterranean. Louis had acquired ink and a pen from Harry needing to correct or duplicate some of the maps he had found.  
>Harry was in his office, working for the king, his grandfather. His grandfather was slowly giving him more and more of his workload. He was surprised how well Louis behaved when he wasn't there to watch over him. Louis would be quick when he needed something, very shy and quiet about it all, and then would run away after he got what he needed.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Louis jumped at the voice, luckily only reading a map, not writing anything. Slowly he lifted his head turning around to see an older man standing in the doorway. He was dressed nicely, nicer than Harry dressed. Louis had never seen the king before, but with the way the man stood, holding himself up high, and his robes adding onto his regalness, Louis assumed that this must be the king.

"Doesn't matter, where is Harold?" The man asked in a slightly kind voice.

"He's… in his… office," Louis murmured staring down at the man's feet.

"Mmhmm… Good. Come with me, now," the man said turning on his heel walking away

Louis quickly cleaned up the mess of maps and followed after the man. He tripped over his feet many times, the strange phenomenon of being in the presence of such high royalty made him unstable. He was a nervous wreck, unsure if he should have lied about where Harry was or not.

"Do you know who I am?" The older man asked as they walked down the familiar hallways in the wrong direction.

"The King of England?" Louis questioned becoming quite unsure who this man really was.

"Oh no! Do I really look that old?" The unknown man gasped, his hands flitting to his face and hair. He stopped at a small door, drabby compared to the rest of the doors Louis had encountered, and opened it.

Louis stood there staring through the doorway unable to see anything inside. The man was obviously waiting for Louis to step inside, but Louis wasn't having any of it, knowing better than to get into dark rooms with strange older men.

"Go ahead," The man encouraged with a charming smile, waving for Louis to go inside.

"That's not where Harry is," Louis pointed out stupidly.

"I know, I just want to have a little chat with you."

"Um… Alright then," Louis shrugged, suddenly becoming uneasy, and cautiously walked inside.

The man followed after him, shutting the door behind them. Louis jumped at the noise, turning around as the man lit the gas lamp. The room was obviously a bedroom, a room mean for someone like Louis, a courtesan. The bed wasn't too small, big enough for two people to roll around in quickly, and the room was big enough for one person to live the rest of their life in. Louis knew that this was where he was meant to be and knew that the best decision was to play dumb.

"What kind of room is this? It looks like a commoners home," Louis acted disgusted, but it was worse than a commoner's home, he'd know since he'd lived in one for most of his life.

"It's a courtesan's room, what you're meant to be sleeping in, but Harry obviously has the idea that you deserve to stay in such a high class room such as his," The man responded, his voice low and dangerous.

"Oh, well maybe we should go and tell Harry this. I don't think he knows," Louis laughed trying to cut the tension thick in the air, while trying to slip past the unknown man.

Louis winced, a small whimper escaping his lips, when his arm was grabbed. He tried pulling away from the older man, crying out again.

"You're hurting me," Louis murmured, lowering his voice into a dangerous tone when it was obvious the man wasn't going to let go of him.

"Has Harry even claimed you yet? You sleep with him in the same bed," The man growled, his hand slipping up to Louis' wrist pulling him close so they were face to face.

"N-no… There's no reason for him to…" Louis growled, trying to tug his hand away, trying to sound threatening, but knew he was utterly and completely weak.

"You're his whore, that is what you were brought to him for, to keep his libido down, so that he can use his brain properly. But obviously, you need to be taught your duties," the man grunted throwing Louis onto the bed.

Louis felt small. He knew he was shorter than the average man, but at this very moment, he felt tiny. He'd never had anyone be able to throw him. Louis was able to throw any man, and that would be it. One throw and the fight was over. But at this very moment, this man was towering over him; obviously he had done this too many times before.

"Yo-you know, there are plenty of women out there that are whiling to give this to you without you having to toss them forcefully, and you wouldn't have to deal with Harry after," Louis tried, hoping that in a situation like this, his words would work.

When the man crawled onto the bed Louis tumbled off of it, quickly scurrying to the door, jimmying the lock until it came undone and he was darting out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He heard the man scream; he had hit the man with the door. He continued running though, unaware of the disarray his clothes were in. He moved quickly bursting through Harry's office door, falling to the ground softly. Louis pulled himself up off the ground and slammed the door shut behind him gasping for air.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked loudly.


	7. Chapter 7: Future and ExFiances'

**Chapter 7**

Zayn sat on a plush couch, Liam standing yards behind him, arms crossed, lips pouting out. Zayn's mother had already set up a meeting for him, knowing months ago that the woman she had set up with Zayn wouldn't work out as planned. Now Zayn sat in a large sitting room, Liam not allowed to sit because of his status. He could hear Liam tapping his foot annoyed.

"Stop it, tapping your foot isn't going to make this go faster, or make them go away," Zayn finally snapped, hearing the tapping stopping happily and relaxed, "I want to do this as much as you do."

"I apologize… This whole thing makes me very nervous, I don't like the thought of some girl taking you away from me," Liam murmured.

Zayn chuckled, "Liam if you haven't noticed already, I'm not interested in women, or girls. I'm really only interested in you," Zayn huffed looking over his shoulder to look at Liam, smiling at him brightly.

Liam looked away from Zayn glaring at the wall. He heard another chuckle rumble from Zayn, pushing his pout out more. Liam slowly turned his head towards the door, watching it slowly open, and girls their age, some also younger or older, walked through gracefully. All of their faces were covered with garments, Liam had been taught by Zayn what this strange clothing style was.

Once the door shut, Zayn stood up walking towards the girls, asking them their age. There had been ten woman that had walked into the room, and Zayn sent out seven of them because none of them were Zayn's age. Then he stepped back, Liam moving to lean against the wall completely uninterested in this little charade.

"Take off your veils… I don't care for an ugly face," Zayn grumbled. Liam's light brown, hazel, eyes darted to Zayn, glaring at him. The girls did as Zayn had told, knowing that obedience was an important trait.

Liam's eyes slowly widened when he spotted a woman he recognized, his fiancé. He pushed himself off the wall, his arms falling to his sides. His fiancé stared at Liam, her own face shocked to see Liam, it was completely improbable that they would see each other again after Liam had been kidnapped. Zayn saw the woman's eyes on Liam, and turned to glance at Liam to glare, but he saw his face.

"Do you know her Liam?" Zayn asked moving towards him, removing his robe, revealing his thin shirt and pants.

"Y-yeah… That's my fiancé," Liam murmured, trying to keep his eyes on Zayn, but it was an utterly impossible feat, unable to keep his eyes off of her. The other two women gasped at the gossip, knowing that they would talk about this forever, since nothing like this ever happened.

"That's her? This… is a very… small world," Zayn murmured turning back towards the woman, "What's your name?" Zayn demanded, keeping his back to Liam, letting the younger male know that he didn't want the answer from him.

"Danielle," she said still trying to get over the fact that Liam was in the room after so long of being away from him.

"You two, tell my mother I'm inviting you to the ball, and I don't want to see you until then," Zayn commanded sitting down on the couch.

The girls rushed out of the room. Danielle slowly made her way forward before they were even out of the room, completely ignoring Zayn. Liam glanced at Zayn once the door was closed, getting the go ahead to go to Danielle. He moved quickly across the room, thankful that he didn't trip over his feet as he moved, and embraced the curly haired woman tightly.

Danielle held Liam as close as she could, kissing his jaw softly, kissing him everywhere she could that she could reach with out it getting awkward. Liam had his face buried in her hair kissing the spots he could reach with out pulling out of the embrace even a little bit. Zayn felt very uncomfortable watching this. He didn't enjoy watching his property being engulfed and squeezed and kissed by someone else.

Zayn cleared his throat, causing Liam to quickly pull away from the girl, smiling down at her sheepishly. Liam darted down kissing both of her flushed cheeks, and then her lips before pulling completely out of the embrace. He moved backwards, bumping into Zayn, who had walked towards them possessively.

Liam felt Zayn's hands gripping his hips a bit harsher than he was used to, but it wasn't obvious if Danielle look to see. Gently, Zayn moved Liam so they were shoulder to shoulder, trying to show Danielle that Liam was his, and his only.

Danielle took a few breaths trying to not lash out at the Prince and keep her attention on her fiancé. "Liam… What happened to you?" Danielle asked softly.

"Well… From what I have begun to remember… I was in an inn in London, a drabby one, so it had no security, especially at night. So… While I was sleeping someone broke into my room. All the noise of their entrance woke me up, but they knocked me out, and I wasn't conscious for days.

When I woke up, I freaked them all out because I was freaking out. They gave me some opium, but after a while I developed an immunity to it. I acted as if they worked though until they dragged me onto the stage… And really… you can infer from there," Liam told glancing at Zayn, who stared at him blankly.

"So you're a whore?" Danielle asked bluntly, becoming slightly disgusted.

"Yes," Zayn growled, his eyes darkening at the woman, threatened by her.

"Courtesan," Liam glared at Zayn pointedly, "Is the preferred term."

"Liam… Why didn't you fight them back? Or run away from him? Lord knows you're strong enough, and he doesn't look too bright either," Danielle questioned becoming slightly annoyed with the idea that not only was this Prince taking away her fiancé, but also taking away the innocence that she had adored.

"Danielle! That was rude! You don't even know him! And obviously it wouldn't have mattered because the time I would have gotten back home to see you, you would be off marrying some other man! I can't believe you, I go missing one day and that some how allows you to believe that it's okay to go off with some other man, all because I was pronounced dead!" Liam raised his voice at the girl. He felt Zayn's hand gripping his bicep. Liam hadn't noticed that he had slowly been closing in on Danielle.

Liam pulled out of Zayn's grip moving around the room, to pace in the back of the room where he had originally been. He had his back to the other two, unable to face Danielle because of her betrayal, and unable to face Zayn because he didn't want the other to see him in such a crazed state. His hands were in his short curly locks tugging at them, trying to calm down.

Zayn stared at Danielle for a few moments sifting through all the ideas swirling in his mind. Then gently taking the girl's arm, he turned their backs to Liam, leading her to the door.

"I want you to go to the ball only because this needs to be fixed. It'll kill him if this ends badly. I don't want Liam worrying himself over you. Since you are obviously not worth the trouble," Zayn growled opening the door for her.

She stopped Zayn before he should push her out the door and glared up at him slightly. "Have you taken his innocence yet?" She asked in a very disgusted voice.

"No… I don't need to. He'll give it to me when he's ready, I'm not going to force it out of him," Zayn murmured looking away as his tanned skin darkened.

"So… He's with you because he's listening to his… And not his… Well, I hope you feel honored that he's giving up his life for you, that he's staying willingly," Danielle growled, "I'm disgusted with you because you ruined his brightly lit future," Danielle added flipping her hair as she spun on her heal and walked out the door.

Zayn sighed in relief once Danielle was out of the room. He shut the door and made his way over to a shaking Liam. Gently he gathered Liam into his arms holding him tightly. Liam fell into Zayn's chest shaking and sobbing quietly. Zayn buried his face into Liam's curly brown locks, kissing him softly, trying to calm him down.

He never wanted to see his boy like this ever again, he hoped that Liam and Danielle would be able to make up properly so that Liam wasn't hurting any more. Zayn slowly sat down, continuing to hold Liam in his arms, in his lap, and rocked him back and forth, humming soothingly.

"Zayn," Liam whispered hoarsely, his red, tear-streaked face, hidden in Zayn's chest still.

"Yeah Liam?" Zayn responded, continuing to rock Liam, running his hands through his hair.

"I like you way more than my fiancé," Liam murmured looking up at Zayn face, the pathetic look he had on slowly turning up happily into a cheeky smile.

Zayn laughed and pecked Liam softly on the lips. "I like you way more than any future fiancé I may have," Zayn replied, helping Liam back up to his feet.

"There are a few more groups, do you think you can suffer a little longer? Or do you want to go back to my room?" Zayn asked smiling kindly at Liam.

"I think I can suffer a little bit longer," Liam chuckled wiping the dried tears off of his face. Zayn allowed a smile to break through his brooding face. He reached up and gently wiped the tears falling from Liam's eyes still. He led Liam to a plush chair that was in the room, and sat him down, kissing his cheek gently.

Zayn was put through the same charade of having ten girls come in, making them leave if they weren't the proper age, and making them take their veils off. He sent off the ones that were too young, too old, and just not pretty enough. Zayn knew his mother had chosen women of intellect, so he knew he didn't need to worry about how smart they were.

He couldn't help let through a few smirks and smiles when he heard Liam chuckling as Zayn checked out the women. Once Zayn was through all the group of girls, Zayn fell back on the couch exhausted. Liam pushed himself up and slowly sat himself down next to the boy, laying his head down on Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn kissed the top of Liam's head, moving down to his temple, down his cheek, capturing his lips. Liam sighed happily at the gentle kisses, and had slowly turned towards Zayn till their lips met. Their hands intertwined, Zayn's free hand, gripped the back of Liam's head, his hand tangling in his short, curly brown locks. Liam's free hand gripped Zayn's thigh, pushing himself onto Zayn.

As their lips moved together wantonly, the door opened, Zayn's mother gliding in. She coughed, and slammed the door shut. The boys jumped away from each other, Liam jumping up and moved back to his spot in the back of the room, his back turned away from the pare.

"_Mother_," Zayn murmured standing up slowly, trying to not go make sure Liam was okay. He was quite embarrassed by the fact his mother had caught him doing something so intimate with his courtesan.

"_What is he doing in here? Shouldn't he be in your bed? Where he belongs?_" She questioned, a sneer on her face.

"_I need to keep a constant watch on him, he could run away! We don't have the security that Buckingham Palace has! He's stronger than he looks_," Zayn protested, "_And anyway, we haven't gotten to that point yet… I haven't… We haven't consummated, yet_."

Zayn turned his head down, turning away from his mother and looked over at Liam, caught off guard by the fact that Liam was looking back to him, smiling kindly. Zayn reciprocated a small smile, an odd, but beautiful, sight on Zayn's normally brooding face.

The woman laughed menacingly moving towards Zayn, touching the small of his back as she glided over to Liam. Liam stared down as the woman approached him. He'd worked long enough in a palace to understand who's eyes you could and couldn't look into.

"Are you a virgin?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Liam replied quietly.

She came closer to Liam, cupping his strong jaw making him look at her, though his eyes darted towards Zayn worriedly. She glared at Liam, spinning them around so Liam's back was to Zayn. Her free hand traveled down Liam's clothes, inspecting what she could see.

"I don't understand how Zayn would want to chose a virgin. Let alone a male, and one that acts as if he's the whore he's meant to be," The woman spat at Liam, a disgusted look on her face.

"_Mother!_" Zayn yelled moving closer to the pair.

"You better watch yourself whore, there are men in this palace that will take you as their own if you don't allow Zayn to do it himself," the woman warned, her hand grabbing Liam's crotch tightly.

Liam's eyes widened, his large brown eyes furrowing as he felt pain from the cruel mother's touch. Zayn stepped in quickly, pulling her hand away, and pushed her away gently, not wanting to hurt his mother. He glared down at her, Liam moving away from the pair quickly trying to adjust himself so that the pain would leave.

"_Leave! You have no right to touch him in such a way! He is mine!_" Zayn tore his hand away from his mother's wrist, watching her as she scurried towards the door, her cloak billowing behind her.

The woman whipped around and spat on the floor, pulling her shoes off. She threw one at Zayn, and one in the direction on Liam. "_You are taking a spiritual journey before the ball, you need to learn where you come from, and why he is not allowed. _Maybe then when you return from England you'll understand how disgusting your fondness of him is," The woman growled at Zayn turning around again before leaving the room.

Zayn stared at the floor, staring at the shoe he'd caught before it had hit his face. He felt a hand gently touch the small of his back, moving to wrap around Zayn's waist. A head gently rested itself in the crook of his neck; Zayn rested his on top of it.

"I know it's not… normal… How we feel for each other… But… I want to continue being whatever it is you are having me be, because I just want to be with you, and please you," Liam murmured in Zayn's neck.

Zayn turned his head slightly, and kissed the top of Liam's, burring his nose in the curls, wrapping an arm around the male's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Liam sighed quietly, content with his position against Zayn. Their free hands met in the middle intertwining between their hearts.

"We will be leaving for Mecca and Medina tonight… And after back to England… Where you belong," Zayn murmured, taking in Liam's sent, wanting to remember all that he could before Liam had to leave him.

Liam didn't understand Zayn's words, and was content not to, afraid that he might be meaning something Liam didn't want to think about. Liam didn't want his words to become a reality, so he shut his eyes tightly, trying to just take in everything that was Zayn.

They slowly pulled away from each other, removing their hands as they entered the secret passageway to Zayn's room, everything already packed and ready for them to journey across the desert to the cities Zayn's people had called home. The Mores, the Arabians.

Zayn and Liam kept each other at a distance in the room as they gathered the belongings to sit outside the door for the guards to pick up and put away in the caravan. They only touched each other again once they met in bed, for a quick nap before the long journey ahead of them.

Liam wondered if it was wise for Zayn to be bringing Liam along if he was suppose to be forgetting about it, but then again, Liam didn't care, he wanted to be with Zayn. And the fact that Zayn was bringing him on a journey that was not his to take, made him forget that Zayn wasn't suppose to be fond of him.

When they woke again, they were ushered to the caravan, and collapsed together in a large plush seat, falling asleep, their hands tangled together.


	8. Chapter 8: Claimed

**CHAPTER 8**

Louis moved quickly bursting through Harry's office door, falling to the ground softly. He pulled himself up off the ground and slammed the door shut behind him gasping for air, his state of dress in complete disarray.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry gasped jumping up from his seat behind his desk.

Louis staggered away from the door towards Harry as the younger male came towards him. Harry pulled Louis into a tight embrace. The older, but smaller man shoot in Harry's arms, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Louis' arms were wrapped around Harry's torso. The Prince had one arm around Louis' waist to hold him up, and his other around Louis' shoulder, petting his hair soothingly.

"Lou… What happened?" Harry whispered, running his fingers through Louis' unruly hair, trying to tame it, "It looks like you've been bedded," Harry murmured jokingly.

Louis stiffened in Harry's arms, his face creating a fearful expression. He looked up at the Prince pulling away, hugging himself, looking away from Harry ashamed. Harry's face fell when he saw the look, unable to comprehend what could have made Louis make such a face. Harry turned red with anger and moved towards Louis, gripping his shoulder and his chin making the short man look at him.

"Louis… What happened?" Harry growled, his nose almost pressing against Louis'.

"I… He came in… I thought he was… You… Oh Hazza!" Louis cried out, collapsing into Harry's chest becoming a balling mess.

Harry brought Louis' face out of his chest, wiping the tears from his cheeks, streaming out of Louis' eyes. He kissed the top of the man's head, trying to sooth him. Harry held Louis in his arms, running his fingers through his hair until he was calm enough to speak again.

"Lou… You need to stop squeaking, I can't understand you," Harry murmured setting Louis down in the couch, sitting next to him, continuing to hold him.

"I was in the library, doing my thing, and then this man comes in, who I think is the king, and he asks where you are, and then makes me follow him. I thought we were going to your office! He led me into a bedroom, locking the door, and told me he wasn't the king! I got away as fast as I could Harry! I was so scared! I thought it was happening all over again, Haz!" Louis cried out I the crook of Harry's neck.

"How did you mistake the man for my grandfather?" Harry asked gently, becoming quite curious.

"He was dressed so regally! I don't know! I don't encounter royalty except you and Niall," Louis exclaimed looking up at Harry, his blue eyes wide with confusion.

Louis jumped when there was a light rapping at the door. Harry slowly stood up with Louis. The older man ran to the corner of the room, his spot when other people that were above him were in the room. The young Prince went to the door opening it smiling slightly when he saw a slightly shorter brown haired boy on the other side.

"Come on in Justin, are you here for the ball?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, though I will not be participating with the women," the boy said with a German accent, chuckling; setting himself down on the couch, having yet to notice Louis, standing curiously in the corner.

"Oh? And why is that?" Harry questioned, sitting on the couch opposite from Justin.

"I have a fiancé, we are to wed in the year coming," Justin said brightly.

"That's great Justin! You're getting the crown before Zayn or me!" Harry chuckled.

"I thought you were with that older woman from Wales?" Justin questioned, his sleek brown eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No, no, she was too old for me, and I have lost my interest in women at the moment," Harry chuckled, looking over to Louis with a knowing smirk.

"Ah… I see. Who is this?" Justin questioned slowly standing up, whipping the imaginary dust off of his trousers.

"This is… Louis come over here," Harry motioned towards Louis, standing up as well. The courtesan gingerly made his way over to Harry's side, extending his hand to shake. Harry motioned for Louis to introduce himself.

"I'm Louis William Tomlinson of Doncaster," Louis told the German boy, slowly, nervously, "Erm… Harry's courtesan."  
>Justin shook Louis' hand, "I am Prince Justin Drew Bieber of Germany," the Prince replied, pulling Louis' hand to his lips lightly before pulling away.<p>

"Harold, have you seen my father? He had drifted away from me on my journey to your office," Justin inquired looking around.

"No… I… haven't," Harry murmured his green eyes widening a bit.

There was a much louder rapping at the door, startling Louis a bit, who was still very shaken up from the drama that had happened only moments ago. Harry motioned for Louis to get the door, which the small mad scurried to do, opening it and became stuck next to the door as he stared up at the man.

A man dressed in a very regal fashion, a fashion expressing that he was defiantly king of something. It took Harry a moment to understand what had caused Louis to freeze, why the man eyed Louis so wantonly, and why Louis was still unable to close the door.

"Oh… Father, there you are! Where did you leave off to?" Justin asked in his slightly broken English.

"I was just… Exploring Harold's book collection," The King chuckled menacingly.

Harry moved towards Louis, shutting the door for him, bringing him out of his trance. Louis looked up at Harry, his blue eyes wide with fright, darting to the king to tell Harry that this was the man that had almost bedded Louis, without Harry, or Louis' permission.

"King Jeremy, I understand you tried to bed my courtesan? What made you think that I allowed you to even attempt such a thing?" Harry asked, his low voice, at their lowest, showing that he was dangerous, that he was past anger.

"Prince Harold, I was under the impression that I was able to claim him since you had not, and he would be mine, correct?" The King retorted cocking a brown brow at Harry, a sneer planted on his older face.

"He was given to me for exchange of land, I have not consummated our contract, no. If you had succeeded in your bedding, you would have been treading on the Prince Niall of Ireland's property, and you do not want to mess with a power such as Ireland," Harry warned, "Despite England and Ireland's feuds, we will ally them when it benefits us."

"Father is what Harold saying true? Did you try to bed Courtesan Louis Tomlinson of Doncaster?" Justin asked, his hazel eyes widening innocently with confusion, he had never seen a dark side of his father. He turned to look at Louis, asking for confirmation on Harry's accusation.

Louis stared down at his feet, before glancing up at the young Prince nodding his head slowly and again stared down at his feet. Harry sighed, and placed his hand on Louis' lower back, leading him to his corner again, whispering soothing words to him before moving back to the royal dispute that was occurring in German, making them sound angrier.

"King Jeremy, you are banned from this section of the palace, all guards have been informed of this, you will stay in the guest quarters of the palace, as will your son. I apologize Justin, I cannot allow your family in my section of the palace," Harry sighed, opening the doors of his office, guards standing, waiting to escort the German nobles to their quarters.

"I understand your reasoning Harold, I hope we can speak civilly, or even as friends, at the ball in the upcoming month," Justin replied, bowing to Harry before leading the way out.

"Prince Harold, I suggest you claim him before someone else does, or before King Niall comes to claim him back," the King growled, bowing half-heartily, spinning on his heel leaving. The doors to Harry's office slamming shut.

"Louis… How are you feeling about me?" Harry asked softly, turning around looking up at Louis, from under his mess of curls.

"What do you… Oh… OH! Um… Harry, you know I… I adore you. Of course I'm okay with what we need to do," Louis stuttered, smiling at Harry lovingly, "And if we're going to be honest here… Harry… I've been waiting for you to want this for a while. " Louis walked towards Harry with a sureness that Harry never knew the older man possessed.

Harry shivered watching Louis walk towards him. "Lou… You should have told me sooner, I would have acted the way you have wished me to," Harry whispered huskily at Louis.

They were now nose to nose, each waiting for the other to move. At the same moment their lips crashed together moving needily. There had been so much sexual tension, sexual frustration from both boys that it was a need needing to be released. Harry pulled away to look at Louis, suddenly a thought occurring to his mind about something Louis had said earlier.

"Louis… what do you mean when you said you thought it was happening all over again? Has this happened to you before Lou?" Harry asked concerned, sitting Louis down on the couch, sitting next to him.

Louis stared down, furrowing his eyebrows, biting his lip, turning to look away from Harry. "I don't want to talk about it right now Haz."

"Haz? Never mind. Louis, I can't feel comfortable with going further with you, if something bad happened to you that involves a certain act we'll need to do," Harry whispered, placing his hand gently on Louis' cheek, turning his face so that Louis would look at him.

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Louis begged quietly, looking up at Harry with a pathetic look.

"Then… We should go to bed, it is late, and you had a tough day," Harry murmured, helping Louis to his feet, leading him through another door in his office that led to the bedroom.

Louis and Harry stripped down as per usual and slipped into the bed, their limbs tangling together. Their lips met once again, kissing in a gentle manner. They were unsure of each other at this point, unsure if they wanted to go further, unsure if stories wanted to be told.

"When I was with Niall… Remember how I told you Niall only started having sex with me because people were coming on to me?" Louis whispered, Harry only nodded, "Well, Niall's brother saw that I was just wandering around, following Niall around like a lost puppy waiting for something to happen between us.

When he noticed that Niall wouldn't touch me at all, he decided he'd make his move. He started out with just kissing me, but… He began touching my bum first, just brushing it when we passed each other, or when we kissed. Then, he pulled me in closets or small rooms, palming me… and more," At this thought Louis stopped, his face flushed, "I felt ashamed that I was allowing someone that wasn't Niall touch me like that so… I told him… I told him what his brother did, and his brother was exiled from the country."

Louis stared down at the bed, furrowing his eyebrows, glaring at the mattress. Harry sighed softly, cupping Louis' cheeks in his hands making the man look up at him, and smiled slightly. Slowly, Louis' face returned to it's normal happy, pleased self.

"Tonight Harry, I want you tonight," Louis whispered, leaning in to press his lips against Harry's.

Harry quickly kissed Louis, his hormones taking over his mind for the first time in a long time. He pushed Louis down flat on the bed, straddling over him, kissing him back needily. Louis grabbed Harry's hips pulling him down so that their semi erections grounded into each other. Louis and Harry let out simultaneous moans, their lips clashing together again.

Louis pulled away and began to kiss down Harry's neck, his hands moving up to Harry's head, tugging on his curls lightly eliciting a moan from Harry. Louis kissed down Harry's chest, sucking on the easily perking nipples, a small chuckle leaving the older man's mouth.

"What's so funny?" Harry panted out, looking down at Louis, who smirked up at him.

"You have four nipples… Why didn't I notice them before?" Louis chuckled some more, sucking on the little nubs, more whimpers escaping Harry's mouth.

"Because up until now, I've been hiding them successfully," Harry murmured, dropping his head again, a low moan escaping his lips, his curls falling out of their normally slicked back place.

"But they're so cute," Louis complimented, his lips sucking on Harry's hip bone, moving up the boy's belly, his tongue dipping into his navel.

"Bullocks," Harry murmured.

"No," Louis denied.

Louis' lips traveled down Harry's happy trail, his tongue slicking the curly hairs down slightly. Harry couldn't help but release a loud and low moan, he moved down slightly, his elbows holding him up, his own fingers digging into his hair, and hid his face in the mattress. Louis' hands gently brushed up and down Harry's under thighs and bum. His lips avoided Harry's ache, his lips brushing over the top of Harry's thighs, leaving small marks.

"Please! Please Louis! Please," Harry chocked out bucking slightly.

"What is it Hazza? What do you want?" Louis asked softly, his breath ghosting across Harry's erection.

Harry whimpered, whining, and ground down towards Louis, Louis allowing his lips to brush Harry's ache. The Prince let out a chocked moan, tugging at his hair, slowly coming undone just by Louis' small touches. Louis smirked happily and licked the underside lightly.

"Is that what you want Harry?" Louis whispered, his lips brushing over Harry's head as he spoke.

"Y-yeah," Harry gasped out, gently pushing against Louis' lips.

Louis smirked slightly, and wrapped his lips around the head, his finger's digging into Harry's thighs slightly, causing the younger boy to buck into the boy's mouth. Louis took all of Harry when Harry bucked into him, moving his head to meet Harry's desperate bucks.

Louis wrapped his tongue around the base of Harry's member, sucking on it harshly. Low moans letting loose from Harry, moving with Louis' lips, amazed by the country boy's talent. He never thought Louis would be able to do this much with his mouth with out being properly trained. It only took Louis another hard sucks, and vibrations for Harry to climax in his mouth, which had surprised the Prince.

Louis pulled his lips away slowly, wanting it to last for Harry. When the younger male turned his head more to look at Louis, Louis looked up from under Harry and smirked as he swallowed. Harry groaned quietly watching Louis come towards him, pecking each other on the lips softly.

They kissed each other softly for a bit before Louis pulled away when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Harry sighed softly and moved to sit up.

"Harry, I'll get it," Louis whispered, kissing Harry again, slipping out from under him and slowly walked to the door, opening it a crack, his eyes widening, "Hello Niall."

"Louis… I've missed you," He whispered, looking at Louis with soft adoring eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Forbidden

**Chapter 9**

"Louis… I've missed you," He whispered, looking at Louis with soft adoring eyes.

"I… I have too," Louis murmured, hiding himself behind the door.

"Boo Bear… Who is it?" Harry called tiredly from the bed.

Niall let out a snigger and looked past Louis. "It's Niall, I came to speak with you, but I guess it can wait until morning," Niall said loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Harry flung himself out of bed grabbing two pares of pants, throwing Louis his and put on his own, and walked to the door. He smiled at the King and pulled Louis and him out of the room.

"We'll go to my office to discuss, or the library if you prefer," Harry offered, pushing Niall ahead as he took Louis' hand in his own.

"Office will do just fine," Niall replied over his shoulder, leading the way to the male's office and sat himself down on the couch next to Prince Justin who obviously had already settled himself down.

"Justin what are you doing here? I thought I banned you?" Harry asked tiredly, sitting down, pulling Louis down with him.

"I am, but I am here upon request by Niall. We have something we'd like to ask of you," Justin replied looking to Niall.

Harry pursed his lips and looked to Niall cocking up his eyebrow wondering what the King and Prince could possibly want.

"Well, I would like to request that you allow Justin to stay in your section of the palace," Niall said very confidently.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked his eyebrow flying up again.

"Because he'll be under my supervision in my room," Niall retorted crossing his legs trying to keep his cool.

Harry chuckled, a sly smirk appearing on his face. "I understand, but Justin, I thought you had a fiancé."

"Oh… Yes, I have a fiancé, but she has her lover, and I have mine," Justin replied chuckling nervously.

"I would agree to your request King Niall, but you yourself are not even aloud in these quarters," Harry sighed, draping his arm across the shoulder of the couch, his hand slyly touching Louis' bare shoulder gently.

"Is it because of Louis? Is that why you won't allow me to stay in your guest quarters?" Niall asked chuckling.

Harry looked to Louis, who glanced at him with a cheeky smile. "Of course not, I have Prince Zayn and his own courtesan coming, and there would be no room for him if you stayed in that guest room. Or if you'd like, you can stay in the room meant for Louis, which of course, is probably bigger than what an Irish king is used to," Harry smiled condescendingly.

"Harry! Don't be rude, I can't believe you still act like you have a stick up your arse even though you just orgasmed," Louis reprimanded hitting the back of the younger boy's head.

Niall's eyes widened a bit and glanced at Justin before turning to look at Louis. "Already over me then?"

"More of a necessity Niall, and it only happened today, which was the reason why Justin and his father were banned from Harry's quarters," Louis replied running his hands through his fluffed and sexed up hair, "Haz, I'm going to go to bed," Louis murmured patting Harry's knee kissing his cheek before slipping through the other door that led to the room.

"Sore spot?" Justin asked Niall and Harry cluelessly.

"You have no idea," they said in unison, glaring at each other.

"Alright, it is time for me to go to bed as well, Niall you are not allowed in my quarters unless I invite you, now I can get my guards to escort you out, or you can escort yourselves out. Niall I'd suspect you'll stay in Justin's room of course, I hope you two have a wonderful night," Harry sighed standing up shaking hands with both boys.

"Ah, and I hope you have a nice night with Louis, he's quite a frisky fellow once you start bedding him," Niall said chuckling, standing up, and followed Justin out of the room.

**The Moments After Niall Gives Louis Away**

Niall stomped out of the castle running into a person growling loudly.

"Get of my way," Niall yelled, causing the person in front of him to freeze.

"I apologize Prince Niall, I'm so, so sorry," A brown haired hazel eyed Prince looked at Niall blushing darkly.

"King Niall… And… It's fine… I'm sorry I yelled at you, Prince Justin, I'm just a bit frustrated," Niall murmured patting the younger male's shoulder.

"I apologize, King, Niall. I… If I may assist you in your frustration?" Justin asked, causing Niall to laugh.

"What could you possibly do that would relieve me of my frustrations?" Niall asked, his stoic face begging for Justin to humor him.

"Ah… Let me show you, in here with me," Justin said grabbing Niall's hand and dragged him into a room that had various couches, chairs, lamps, and tables.

"What are you showing me?" Niall asked, a small smile forming on his lips as he found this whole thing humorous.

"Sit down there," Justin commanded, and Niall complied, that small smile becoming a bit larger. Justin sat himself on the ground between Niall's legs, and worked on Niall's pants, opening them quite easily.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Niall reprimanded taking Justin's hands into his own.

"I was relieving the King of his frustrations," Justin replied innocently.

"By sexing me up?" Niall questioned.

"I was taught by the French the techniques of relaxation," Justin answered, his slim brown eyebrows going up.

"Ah… The French. May God bless them for they sexual promiscuity. If you must continue Justin, then by all means," Niall motioned for Justin to continue.

Justin tugged Niall's pants down. He sat up to his knees and undid Niall's shirt pulling it off of the male. Niall's breath hitched as his clothes were removed with out a second thought. Justin tugged his shirt off, and tossed his pants a ways away. He slowly stood up and straddled Niall, looking down at him, his pupils dilated.

"Are you sure about this Prince?" Niall asked huskily, this was going to be the first time someone rode him, the first time he wasn't the one taking it.

"I am very positive, I've been wanting you for a while now, but that damned courtesan was in the way," Justin murmured in his German accent.

"Well, I'm all yours now," Niall groaned quietly at the sight his blue eyes half lidded.

Justin smirked at him, lining Niall up with his hole before slowly pushing down, a soft moan escaping his lips, his hazel eyes fluttering closed. Niall arched a bit, bucking up into Justin a louder moan slipping from his lips. Justin cried out when Niall accidentally hit his prostate.

The German Prince threw his arms around Niall's neck, fingers laced in the King's hair as he slowly began to move himself. He slowly moved up and then slammed down hard, a moan erupting from the lips that were sucking on the younger Prince's neck.

The Prince released wanton, whimpering, breathy moans with each hit to his prostate, and buck up from Niall. They continued these movements and loud noises until Justin began moving quickly, faster than Niall had ever done previously. Only minutes passed for them like this until they reached their climax together. Their lips met as they rode through the last wave of pleasure.

The Prince went down one last time, as just sat on Niall kissing him needily, wantonly. His fingers pulled at Niall's hair, moving to cup his flushed face kissing him hard. Niall's hands gripped Justin's hips, kissing him back, nipping at his lips getting an entrance. He massaged Justin's hips gently as they kissed like Frenchmen, passionate, hard, and adoringly.

With a soft moan and whimper from both boys, Justin pulled off. He gathered their clothes gingerly handing Niall his as he dressed himself. The German Prince had a satisfied grin on his face, placing his hands into his pockets. He looked to the Irishman opening the door for him once he was dressed.

"Can we meet again?" Niall asked, placing his hand on the small of Justin's back as he led him back out of the palace.

"Ah… yes, where ever you would want is fine," Justin replied happily.

"You know Prince Zayn correct? And the journey he is going on before he arrives here for the ball?" Niall questioned.

"I do, yes, he is a good man. I do know the Muslim journey. Traditional journey before one is crowned in the Ottoman Empire, yes," Justin confirmed in his broken English.

"Good, we shall meet at Zayn's caravan, and further our relationship," Niall said smiling as the carriage men opened the door for him.

"I'll see you in a month," Justin nodded, holding his hands behind his back as he bowed at the King. A very indistinctive smile forming on his lips as he watched Niall take the carriage away.

**2 weeks before the ball**

"_The point of this journey is for you to think about your unruly actions with this infidel! Not for you to be able to claim him as your own as many times as you please_," Zayn's mother growled in Arabic.

"_He is my property and I must bring him along with me. Another will claim him if I do not bring him. I haven't even claimed him myself. Do you think me man enough to do it now?_" Zayn retorted, turning away from his mother on his heel, his coat flapping behind him.

"Liam, get in the caravan, right there," Zayn murmured to Liam, pointing to where Justin and Niall had entered previously.

"Are you sure? I think they might have thought that'd be their own. I thought we might have our own, actually," Liam replied back quietly, his tanned face, darkening with a flush.

"Oh. Erm… then go in the last one over there, I'll be there in a minute, and here, cover yourself. Your clothes are too revealing," Zayn softly said, pulling off his coat and handed it to Liam, whom was wearing the same styled clothes since Zayn had bought him.

"Alright," Liam muttered with a sigh, pulling on the coat, buttoning it and slipped into the caravan, leaning back on the seat.

"_If I get word that you have not found a woman at that ball, you will be staying under the watchful eye of the Styles, and they will make sure that you end up with a wife, no matter how long it takes. Even if it takes until I die, I will have my only son take my place_," Zayn's mother lectured, turning around to get inside of the palace.

"_That woman will be the death of me, I swear to Allah. If it were up to me I'd just marry Liam,_" Zayn mumbled to himself under his breath as he entered the caravan Liam was in.

"What about me?" Liam asked looking up.

"Ah, I see you're getting better at picking up your name in another language," Zayn chuckled, "Took me a while before I could pick mine out in English when I was learning."

"What were you saying about me?" Liam asked begging slightly.

"I was saying that if it were my decision I'd marry you, but since the Koran and it's laws doesn't allow to men to bond in such a way," Zayn sighed with a chuckle.

"Well, then come here, so we can bond in ways the Koran doesn't allow," Liam teased, holding his arms out for Zayn to come into.

And Zayn did come to Liam, and tore the coat off of him while he was at it. He also tugged the sash off and slid his hands up Liam's chest under his shirt. His lips sucked behind Liam's ear, as Liam's lips sucked, nipped, and kissed all along Zayn's neck, causing moans to erupt from both boys.

"Ah, finally we are alone," Niall murmured pulling Justin close as the caravan began to move.

Justin wrapped his arms around Niall's torso, pressing his lips gently along his jaw line. Niall leaned into the feather light kisses, his hands gently running up and down Justin's hips. Justin moved his position so he was straddling the King, his lips on Niall's, having missed the feel of his new lovers lips.

**Back to the Castle (2 weeks later) Morning**

"Welcome Prince Zayn, I, Guard Cardle, will escort you to your rooms. Will your courtesan be staying with you, or in the courtesan room in Prince Harry's quarters?" The Man asked as Zayn's guard carried Zayn's bags as they walked through the palace.

"He shall, it isn't a bother I hope," Zayn said politely, slipping his hand into Liam's.

"No it isn't, Prince Harry keeps his in his own room," The guard replied with a chuckle, stopping in front in a hall way with double doors on the left and double doors on the right, "To the right is Prince Harold's room, the left, yours, let me know if you require anything."

"Not at the moment, thank you. Aiden, hurry up will you? I can't wait all day," Zayn reprimanded his well-groomed guard. The tall man scurried over to Zayn following him into the suit and set the bags down, catching his breath quickly.

"Thank you. You may go now," Zayn dismissed with his hand, " I will be going to talk to Harry. Liam would you like to come?" He asked dropping the male's hand.

"I would… If you don't mind, of course," Liam said shyly. Zayn smiled and lead him through the doors again and down the wide halls, opening the office, exposing Harry being straddled by Louis, making out heavily.

"Lou?" Liam said excitedly, looking over Zayn's shoulder.

Louis looked up, eyes widened slightly, and slipped off of Harry, who stood up to greet Zayn quietly, so they both could watch the little reunion between their own courtesans, sharing a humorous look.

"Lili?" Louis asked, brushing the invisible dirt from his shirt.

Liam laughed and skipped over to Louis pulling him into a tight hug, the feathery brown haired boy hugging him back. Laughs erupted from their chests, pulling away to kiss each other on the cheek. Harry kept his hand on Zayn's shoulder, squeezing it to remind him that it was a cultural European gesture.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since that blond kid bought you! How'd the bloody hell did you end up with Prince Harry?" Liam asked laughing, pulling away from Louis to look at the man.

"Well, you know, revolution in England, Ireland wants independence, traded me for his country, you know, the usual," Louis chuckled, examining Liam, "I see you still have your innocence. Not a surprise, Prince Zayn's always been a bit of a wimp."

"Oi! Louis, you know that's not true, before Niall's brother tried to claim you there was me," Zayn chuckled, glancing at Harry who in return glared back.

"How about we all sit, since we all seem to know each other, right Liam?" Harry chuckled, winking at the older boy.


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

**Chapter 10**

Louis sat down on the couch, Harry laying himself next to the courtesan, draping his arm across his shoulder, their feet tangled together. Zayn and Liam sat on the other couch, their finger's intertwined, the only indicator that they were remotely attracted to each other.

"How do you know Haz?" Louis asked Liam excitedly, like he was going to get some deep gossip.

"In between of being an Olympian, I was a troubadour as well, and played for Harold all the time. Us being only months apart in age made us good friends," Liam smiled at the fond memory before the brutal kidnapping.

"I don't understand, how do you know Zayn's courtesan?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows, looking at Louis.

"I was in the carriage Liam was stuffed into when they kidnapped him," Louis shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought you said you were kidnapped weeks ago?" Zayn questioned, "Niall got Lou two years ago."

"No one wanted Liam, and they handled him roughly, it's no surprise he thought he was kidnapped weeks ago, a lot of blows to the head can do that," Louis sighed empathically for Liam.

"Really, two years? I was in their hands for two years… No wonder Danielle moved on," Liam murmured to himself grabbing his unruly curly locks, moving towards the exit.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'll see you at the ball, a thousand apologies," Zayn murmured bowing and followed Liam out the door.

"What just… How old is he then? How old does he think he is?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He's my age, twenty, but he probably thinks he's eighteen or so," Louis murmured sighing again, "I really shouldn't have tried to recognize him, I shouldn't have helped Zayn with how we know each other."

"Hey, no… He was going to find out sooner or later. And from what I heard, I bet whoever that Danielle girl was, she would have told him," Harry murmured, trying to sooth Louis, petting his hair gently, kissing his cheek and lips softly, "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine, Zayn will take good care of him. The Prince will help him through it," Harry whispered.

"…You're right…" Louis murmured, pulling Harry into a gentle, needy kiss.

**The Ball**

"Ugh…" Louis groaned from behind Harry.

"What?" The Prince laughed.

"I don't like the thought of these women throwing themselves at you! You're mine!" Louis exclaimed, the orchestra too loud for anyone to hear his exclamations.

Harry laughed loudly, and squeezed Louis' side, "God, you are too much. Don't worry, I'm getting engaged, and they know it, so there won't be any women all over me," Harry said leading Louis out on the balcony.

Harry was dressed regally, in the Prince's normal, noble, dress attire. He was expected to dress as such, to show his rank, and his family's rank, his country's rank, and the power he held in his hand. Louis was dressed as many nobles were dressed, regally, but without any indication if he'd been in the army, or was apart of any government.

The Prince led his courtesan down the balcony steps into the garden, taking his hand, escorting him as if he were a princess. Louis looked at Harry, his cerulean eyes shining with curiosity and wonder. Harry flashed his Cheshire smile at Louis, and sat him down on a bench, candle's lit everywhere around them.

"Harry's what's-," Louis was cut off by Harry's lips pressing against Louis' gently.

"I want to speak to you. I talked to my father and grandfather over the past weeks, the weeks I have spent with you. And I have received their blessing to go through with what I have been wishing to do," Harry said slowly slipping down to his knee.

Louis smiled at Harry kindly, confused as to what as going on. He stared at Harry and his position, and the only moment he could remember himself in a position like that was when he proposed to Eleanor. Which of course would be a preposterous idea for Harry to propose to him, since they were both males, and the church would never stand for it.

Harry pulled a box from his pocket opening it to reveal a ring, diamonds all round the ring. "Louis William Tomlinson, would you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my Queen?" Harry proposed shyly.

"Lou… Before you answer I want you to know that I love you. You have made me fallen in love with you hard. And another thing you need to know is, is that becoming Queen means that Britannia will refer to you as Louise, the first peasant woman to marry a prince. I know… I know you don't want to be thought of as the woman. I understand if you deny my proposal," Harry explained, staring down at the box.

Suddenly Louis enveloped Harry into a tight hug, covering Harry's lips with his own. He pushed Harry down on the ground, kissing him as hard, as passionately, and as lovingly as he possibly could. Slowly, with a few more pecks between breaths, he pulled away, still straddling Harry, and placed the ring on his finger.

"Of course you twat, I'll marry you! And even if I look like the woman to the people, we both know who the man is in the bed," Louis winked, kissing Harry again, "I do have to say, that proposal was better than my own."

"We royals have a brilliant way of doing things, of course we have to be better than the common folk, though I don't know how someone as beautiful as you ended up as one of those common folk," Harry chuckled, rubbing Louis' hips.

The engaged couple slowly stood up and made their way back to the ball. Harry still greeted the girls of the ball, while Louis followed behind sniggering at how hard they were trying to gain Harry's attention, when the male officially belonged to Louis.

"I don't think it's a good idea Zayn. I don't want to talk to her. What if I have more flash backs?" Liam begged, dressed in the same fashion as Louis.

"Liam, you will regret if you don't talk to her, and you know this is your only chance," Zayn encouraged, guiding Liam to Danielle, standing behind Liam, to watch them both carefully, but not over hear them.

"Liam…" She began.

"Don't. I know. It was two years ago. I'm very sorry Danielle. I didn't mean to get mad at you like I did. I was just still frustrated with my situation, and I honestly just found out how long ago I disappeared. A courtesan, erm, now Princess, told me how long ago it was," Liam murmured, "A thousand apologies. I hope you find true happiness with whomever it may be with."

"Liam. I love you. I loved you. I'm… Here is the ring that you gave me, it is time for me to finally move on," She murmured handing the ring back, "I never stopped hoping you'd come home. I always hoped you'd return. I'm glad you're happy with him, however… disgusting…. It may be."

Liam smiled at the woman and kissed her cheeks, squeezing her wrists. He knew she didn't mean what she had said. Even though she was a woman, she was on the very liberal side of every government, enlightened to ideas the churches hadn't even considered a problem yet.  
>Liam turned back to face Zayn who smiled at him, brushing his cheek gently with his fingers. "I have a surprise for you, but we must go in town." Liam nodded his head and followed Zayn out.<p>

"Princess Selena, this is King Niall of Ireland. Niall, this is my fiancé Selena," Justin introduced in his German accent.

"Hola, bella. Encantada, Selena," Niall greeted, gently pecking her hand, then her cheeks.

"He's a shagger, isn't he?" Selena giggled, playing with a curl, trying to seduce Niall with his eyes.

"Selena, he is my lover," Justin whispered, the girl looked to him and laughed more, looking over her shoulder at a male courtesan that stood behind her, looking down.

"Of course he is, you do seem to find the most intruging ones," Selena complimented.

"And you seem to have a way of stealing my lovers," Justin retorted, taking the hem of Niall's coat, pulling him closer. Niall let a charming smirk grace his face.

Selena's courtesan stepped up behind her, his hand pushing aside her hair to place his lips upon her ear and whispered. She turned more into him, a perfect black eyebrow quirking up, a seductive smile gracing her features.

"I must go now Justin. It was a pleasure King Niall, I hope to see you again," Selena whispered into his ear and kissed both of his cheeks before turning away, following her courtesan out of the ball room.

"Shall we follow suit?" Niall inquired Justin.

Justin turned and smiled brilliantly and began to walk away, Niall quickly following after him. "Do you think Harold's office would suffice?" Justin questioned, quirking his head to the side.

Niall laughed and nodded, "A forbidden establishment to commit a forbidden act, perfect."

Liam followed Zayn into the carriage, eyeing him curiously, wondering what the surprise was and why it was making Zayn, frown. He never knew a surprise to be a sad event, usually it scared a person, but all the people were very happy in the end. Liam gripped his knees, digging his fingers into his pants.

"Zayn what is going on?" Liam whispered, staring down at the carriage floor.

"What do you mean?" He replied softly, his voice rough and scratchy.

"You're acting oddly, I don't know if I want to see this surprise, Zayn," Liam whispered shaking his head, placing his hands on his temples.

"Liam… This is for you, it's for the best," Zayn whispered, placing his hands on Liam's cheeks as the buggy pulled to a stop.

"I don't think it is! If it's making you sad then it can't be good for me," Liam retorted, glaring up at Zayn, pulling his face away from Zayn.

The door opened slowly, both boys looking out the door. Liam released a screech and pushed himself in the farthest corner of the carriage. Zayn sighed, and moved to step out greeting a man in English. This encouraged Liam to slowly move to the door and glance out.

"Simon?" Liam whispered, his light brown eyes widening slightly.

"Liam…. It's great to see you again, it has been long," Simon replied.

Liam slipped out of the carriage and walked towards Simon, shaking his hand happily. He glanced to Zayn, who was staring off, obviously trying to hide his emotions. Liam pulled his hand away, continuing to look at Zayn curiously, until the male looked back and gave his courtesan a weak smile.

"What is going on Zayn?" Liam asked in a warning voice.

"He's giving you back to the British Olympic team," Simon replied.

"This dress is the most ugly thing I have ever seen Haz," Louis whined.

"I think it's perfect," Harry commented from his seat on the chaise lounge in his bedroom.

"Ugh, it makes me look fat, and like a male prostitute," Louis groaned, turning around to look at Harry, who was covering his mouth to cover his laughs, "I do don't I! Gosh! I must take this garment off right now! This is horrid! I think we should just go out there as men and say we are getting married!" Louis yelled from the closet changing.

Louis came back out wearing one of Harry's Princely suits, and flashed a brilliant smile at the Prince. "How about this? I think this is more appropriate," Louis said moving to the vanity to remove the feminine hair accessories and the makeup.

"I think it's perfect, I mean, no one can deny me, I'm the ruler of the most powerful empire in the world," Harry chuckled walking up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the male's waist, kissing his neck.

"Are you ready Haz?" Louis whispered, turning to look at Harry, his nose poking the male's cheeks.

"I'm always ready."

"Announcing-,"

"The name has been changed from Miss Louise Wilma Tomlinson to Sir Louis William Tomlinson," Harry whispered in the announcer's ear, he turned to look at the Prince quirking an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Announcing, Prince Harold Edward Styles of Britannia and his fiancé Sir Louis William Tomlinson of Doncaster!" the chubby stout man bellowed.

A loud chatter began after a few moments of silence, to watch the Prince and his courtesan (though only a single digit number knew he was) stand on the balcony looking over the ball attendees. They had thought that the poor girl had been mistaken for a man, but it was obvious that Louis was a man, more of a man than Harry. Another thought crossed their minds that poor Harry was the woman mistaken for the man, but Harry had just proved them wrong with his small speech.

"Yes, we are both males. My line does not end here, my sister shall have my heirs," He spoke in words that would make this marriage make sense, "I am marrying a man because I find that a Queen cannot help the King rule, their only use is to produce an heir. With a male Queen by my side, Britannia can rule more brilliantly than it has, and shall with this tradition!" Harry exclaimed, causing the British nobles and royalty to cheer.

Louis looked at Harry and laughed smiling brightly at him and his ridiculousness to get his people riled up with some idiotic speech. Harry responded with a brilliantly happy smile and pulled Louis into a rough kiss, beginning the music once again, the dancing starting, and coupling beginning.

"Louis, shall we go back to my office to discuss some more matters?" Harry asked in a low, husky voice, a seductive smile spreading across his face.

"We shall, and fast," Louis replied getting his voice as low and husky as was possible, to show Harry he meant business.

Justin draped his arm around Niall's shoulder, his other hand holding Niall's still, having been pinned above his head in the previous activity they'd been tangled in. Justin's leg fell off the side of the couch, his other, wrapped around Niall's. Niall's free hand was wrapped around Justin's torso, his head in the crook of his neck smiling peacefully.

The door flew open Harry and Louis, kissing each other needily as they entered. Justin let out a small giggle, it was indecent for them to be in a forbidden room tangled in all their naked glory, and he found it humorous. Harry and Louis jumped away from each other, glaring at the naked pare that began laughing, slowly calming down and looked at each other with dazzling smiles.

"What the hell are you doing in my office, in my quarters! I thought I made it clear that you two were banned!" Harry yelled at the pair. Louis grabbed Harry's hand turning him around so that the Prince was looking at him, and smiled kindly.

"You do have a bedroom, and I'm sure once we're done, they'll be gone. And anyway, this is no longer your office once we are wed," Louis soothed, leading Harry to the small door that led to his bedroom.

Harry smirked at Louis and pushed the man towards the door faster, kissing his neck. "You are a cheeky bastard aren't you?" Disappearing with Louis into the room.

"I know my father, I'm just cheeky," Louis retorted shutting Harry up with his lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Olymians and Weddings

**Chapter 11**

"He's giving you back to the British Olympic team," Simon replied.

Liam stared at Zayn, hoping for his version of the answer.

"Liam, you're being given back into my care. You'll be a champion again," Simon answered for Zayn, squeezing Liam's shoulder.

Liam pulled away from Simon," No… NO! I don't… I can't leave," Liam panicked. His voice wavered, his brown eyes widening.

"Liam, it's already been don. I no longer own you, and to be truthful… I never owned you… Liam. You. Are. Free," Zayn whispered lowly, moving back away from Liam who tried to grab hold to him. Hard emotionless dark brown orbs met watering light brown orbs.

Liam stared down and bit down on his lip and gently pulled himself away from Zayn, and glanced up at him before looking at Simon who had moved a few meters away to give the pare space.

"Will you at least see me?" Liam asked, desperation obvious in his voice.

"I wish… I want to, but I cannot. A thousand apologize Liam. If anyone were to find out that my courtesan is a man, I would be ruined," Zayn whispered moving back to the carriage, "I will right to you Liam. Here is the first out of the many letter's that I hope you will receive."

Gingerly Liam took the letter, staring after Zayn. He felt his world slow down, his heart, his thoughts, his everything just slow down. Once Zayn was in the carriage the world sped up as if someone had fast-forwarded while Liam was still stuck in slow motion.

"Liam… Liam," Simon called, pulling him back into the world, "Lets get going. You can read that on our way to Wolverhampton," Simon grumbled, turning Liam around helping him into the carriage, sitting across from him.

Liam slouched, leaning against the window, slowly, shakily, opening the letter. Once he pulled the letter out he turned to face out the window as he unfolded it. His eyes glance down to the paper to see curly handwriting.

Dear Liam,

I apologize for doing this to you, but it is for the better. You can have the life you were supposed to have, and I can have the life I was born to have. I will always adore you more than any Princess or Wife or Courtesan I may have. I will send a letter to you daily reminding you of why I have done what I have done, and the fact that I still love you. It is understand able that you won't want those reminders, but it is necessary for my sanity to write this to you everyday, so that I may never forget you.

Yours truly,

Zayn Jawaad Malik

Liam let out a wretched cry and further hid himself in the corner of the carriage, Simon ignoring the male, having seen this happen too many times to actually care anymore.

Zayn arrived back at the castle, going into Harry's section of the palace. He was about to slip into his room when Harry and Louis came out, bags in hand, giggling uncontrollably with each other. Louis stopped when he saw that Zayn was alone, and very solemn.

"Where's Liam?" Louis questioned. Zayn's face grew hard and looked to Harry.

"Since when does a courtesan speak directly to someone higher than them?" Zayn snapped.

"Since he became my fiancé," Harry retorted, glaring at the black haired boy, "What happened to Liam," Harry pushed.

Zayn turned his head down, his hard, dark, brown eyes wavering as he thought about what he had just done. Then he shook his head looking up, a hard frown on his face.

"I let him go. He's going back to be an Olympian like he was destined to be," Zayn answered opening his bedroom door before turning back around to them. "Where are you two going?" Zayn asked quietly, not meeting either of the boy's eyes.

"Honeymoon," Harry said softly chuckling.

"Before the wedding?" Zayn asked cocking up a brow.

"We're eloping," Louis laughed.

"To where?"

"Doncaster!" Louis jumped in.

"No, we're going to Holmes Chapel," Harry argued.

"You two don't seem so sure as to where you are eloping to."

"We're getting married in Holmes, and then we're going to Doncaster to meet Lou's parents, and honeymoon there," Harry explained.

"Ah… then, you wouldn't mind stopping in Wolverhampton to give something to Liam for me would you?" Zayn questioned, his dark face flushing darkly.

"Of course… we'd love to be involved in your romantic endeavors," Louis laughed, setting his bag down as he followed Zayn into his room.

Zayn scurried around the room, pulling letters from various places he had hidden. Liam had caught him many times in the middle of his writing, and while he had sealed a letter. He gathered them up in a pile, placing them in the correct order, and tied a string around them to hold them all in place. Louis' eyes widened at the large pile, and smiled kindly at Zayn.

"Tell him one for each day," Zayn said handing them gingerly to Louis, his entire face flushed, his body shaking slightly.

"I will… Don't worry. And if he doesn't want them, I'll make him take them," Louis replied with a crooked smile.

Zayn thanked him over and over, as Louis moved away from him, and followed Harry to the carriage, giving the driver more specific directions. He helped Louis inside, and held the man.

"You are perfect. What you are doing for Zayn is beautiful," Harry whispered kissing his ear.

"Anything for love," Louis said simply, kissing Harry's lips gently, a cheeky grin planted on his face.

**2 Days Later**

There was a quick knock at the door, alerting the only person in the room that someone would be coming in whether they liked it or not. He tugged on pants quickly turning around so that he wasn't recognizable, though his discarded clothes told his life story.

"Niall! The German King and the Portuguese Princess are looking for," The male's eyes wandering at the clothes, seeing who was standing shirtless in the middle of the room. "Oh… Prince… I apologize… The King didn't warn me about your arrival."

"That's because I'm not supposed to be here," the Prince laughed, picking up his undershirt, slipping it on, "And you don't need to speak so formally to me Prince Greg, I know you don't like it yourself."

"I see… Justin… If you don't want other's knowing you're here, I would direct you to the horse carriages behind the castle," Greg directed, holding his hands behind his back.

"Greg, if you would allow Justin to dress so that his fiancé may see him," Niall said from behind Greg.

The older brother stepped aside for Niall to enter. The King picked up Justin's discarded clothes and helped him redress so that he looked as proper as when he first arrived. Greg turned when they stopped fussing with Justin's clothes and stood looking at each other, waiting for the privacy that they were asking for telepathically. Niall held Justin's face and kissed him gently. Justin tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, causing Niall to laugh.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened with our meeting before, now do we? You've been sleeping for five hours," Niall chuckled, pulling away from Justin.

"I'm going to go speak to the King and the Princess, I would like to pretend I didn't hear anything you just said," Greg said walking away.

"I apologize, I did not mean to become too… enthusiastic," Justin laughed.

"Your English is getting better. And that's alright, Greg is like us, he just doesn't have an, us," Niall said rubbing his back, "Now lets get you back to your wife and father. We don't want your daddy getting too suspicious."

"Ah, yes, let us go," Justin huffed, leading the way out of Niall's bedroom.

The carriage pulled out to an outdoor stadium, the Prince and his fiancé stepped out of the vehicle and entered the stadium. The two just watched in awe as men threw them selves over beams, tossed large heavy balls great distances, jumped hurdles, and ran remarkably fast.  
>The man they looked for slowed down, spinning around to a stop, and let out a huff of breaths, panting at the distance he traveled at the fast speed he traveled by. Louis took his moment of rest as his opportunity to speak to him. Liam had his back turned to them, and was unaware of their presence.<p>

"Liam! I have a delivery for you!" Louis called out.

Said male spun on his heal, and smiled brightly at him, walking over to him, hands on his hips, only a small pare of shorts on, and shoes, the rest was completely bare.

"Louis! What're you doing here?" Liam panted out laughing.

"I said I have a delivery for you, so here," Louis repeated handing Liam the stack of letters.

"No. Take these back, I don't want them," Liam said pushing them back in Louis' chest.

Louis stepped away shaking his head and held his hands behind his back. "Nope, I promised Zayn I'd make you take them no matter what, so there you go, take them. And read one a day, you'll get more soon, or that's what Zayn said," Louis shrugged.

Liam stared down at the letters and sighed scratching his head, nodding. "Thank you. So… What are you two doing in Wolverhampton?" Liam asked looking up at the boys, tossing the letters to a bag.

"We were on our way to get married in Holmes, and then go to Doncaster for Haz to meet my parents," Louis explained smiling, waving goodbye to him and left the stadium.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Hello Mr. Cowel, we've come to-."

"Yes, yes, deliver letters to Mr. Payne, but unfortunately, he is no longer with us," Simon replied, continuing to look through his papers.

"He's… What?" Louis choked out.

"He couldn't function properly after the last set of letters, becoming obsessed with them. We tried to treat him with therapy, but he ended up just living on the streets, no job, and no home. All because of those bloody letters," Simon growled out.

"Oh… Thank god, Haz, lets go, we must find him," Louis said quickly, grabbing Harry's hand, dragging him through the building and out into the streets of Wolverhampton.

"Maybe we should get Zayn-," Harry tried.

"No! He's the reason Liam is a mad man, we must get him ourselves," Louis snapped walking down the streets, looking down alleyways.

Hours passed until the moon was shining brightly over the dingy streets of Wolverhampton. Louis had been looking all over town non-stop, clouds were soon forming overhead, thundering loudly, causing the Prince to jump.

"Lou… We should get back into the carriage now. We have to stop looking for him! We have to tell Zayn, and he'll find him. We need to go!" Harry shouted at him over the loud rain pour that suddenly started.

"I can't! I can't let Liam torture himself like this Harry!" Louis cried out, but was weak against the taller boy, who pulled him into the carriage that had followed them. Louis glared out the window, his frown deep in his much older face.

**At the Palace**

"Zayn, no! Zayn! You have to listen to me! You have to see him! He's gone mad! Liam couldn't continue because of his need for you! Zayn, please… Please at least talk to him," Louis begged at Zayn's feet.

The Prince was sitting on the couch in his bedroom; his mother had condemned him to England until he had chosen a wife, which he had yet to do. His mother had come into England to deal with Zayn, sitting in the same room; Louis was begging Zayn in, literally at his feet.

"I told you! I broke it off with him! I can't just…" Zayn paused at the until recently, untold news, "He… He's not working?" Zayn asked.

"That's what Simon told me. Zayn please… I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. Zayn he needs you, not me," Louis whispered slowly getting to his feet.

Zayn slowly stood up, moving across the room to grab his coat. "Fine. I will find him."

"No you will not, if you want to become Sultan!" His mother yelled standing up, "A boy is not important, what is important is a woman and becoming the heir."

Zayn stopped and looked to his mother frowning. "I have three sisters. Figure it out."

"You will be disowned, all money you are given, all the flow into your bank will be revoked, thinks about this Zayn. You will not be able to survive," The woman warned.

"Mother. I'm going to find the love of my life. An action you forgot you were supposed to do when father left. I would rather live with nothing but Liam, than live with everything and not have him," Zayn growled throwing on his coat and running out the door.

He ran to the stables saddling an Arabian horse he had brought from home and galloped away into the rainfall. His horse was fast, the rain was falling hard, and Liam was his goal. Zayn wouldn't allow the bad weather to stop him. He wouldn't allow his position in the royal family to stop him. Zayn wouldn't let his mother, or his family stop him from holding Liam they way he was meant to be.

The sun rose, all evidence of a rainfall gone. The clacking of one set of hooves against the cobble stone streets, waking the other mammals of the town. The owner of the horse slipped off, and tied him up, walking the streets silently, his dark brown eyes scanning the street's dark corners and the alleyways.

The town became busy quickly, horses and buggies running about, causing the Prince to find refuge on the sidewalks. The Prince finally gave up and sat on a bench, slowly laying down and falling asleep, tired from traveling so fast in such hard weather.

It was the rain that woke him up. The hard hits to his face repeatedly, a thousand times at once. The loud thunder over head, and strike of a lightning bolt made him jump and run into an alleyway, a figure jumped up as Zayn entered.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yelled the figure.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Who are you? What do you what?" The figure yelled out.

Zayn jumped and smiled to himself, knowing who the figure was, not minding that he was completely drenched now as he walked forward.

"Liam… Of course I find you when it's bad weather…" Zayn trailed off as he continued to walk cautiously towards Liam, who had backed himself against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"No… Go away, I don't want to see you. You can't be seen with me! What about being Sultan!" Liam cried out, pushing himself against the brick wall.

Zayn could barely make out Liam's feature's, but he knew he was there, he knew it was in face, Liam. "Liam… I gave it up. I don't want it, if I can't have you," Zayn whispered as he knelt down in front of Liam, smiling lovingly at him.

The prince reached out his hand and cupped the man's face, rubbing his cheek gently. Liam reached up and pushed Zayn's soaked hair back, hooking his hand behind his head, pulling his face closer.

"Zayn… You're so… Gorgeous," Liam whispered, pressing his lips against Zayn's, "Thank you… Thank you, but… I can't let you do this to yourself. What would you do as a commoner? You have no skills," Liam laughed, kissing him again.

"I can be a stable boy, or a writer, or a teacher," Zayn chuckled kissing him back, "I do have skills, I have degrees to prove my skills."

Their lips connected again, the rain not bothering either of them. They sat in the rain, in the back of the alley, kissing each other, needing each other. Liam's arms wrapped around Zayn's soaked shoulders, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Zayn's hands traveled down Liam's face, down his soaked torso, wrapping around his waist. Their legs tangled together, unified once again.


End file.
